


Zwischen Molotowcocktails und Shakespeare.

by Curupira



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Lesbian Character, POV Female Character, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curupira/pseuds/Curupira
Summary: Romy, ihres Zeichens stolze Anhängerin einer rechtsradikalen Bewegung, wird in vielerlei Hinsicht vom Schicksal gefickt und muss lernen, dass Toleranz manchmal wichtiger ist, als die Nationalität. Besonders als sie Juliet kennenlernt und sich Hals über Kopf in die Pakistani verliebt.





	1. Stolz

In schnellen Schritten gehen wir auf einer einsamen Straße, auf der uns in dieser Nacht noch kein Auto begegnet ist, unserem Ziel entgegen. Einzig der Mond ist unser stummer Begleiter und spendet uns ein bisschen Licht auf unserem Marsch, denn soweit außerhalb der Innenstadt, gibt es keine Straßenbeleuchtung mehr. Eine Sparmaßnahme der Stadt, um das Geld an wichtigerer Stelle einsetzen zu können. Kalter Wind pfeift mir durch die Kleidung und lässt mich erschaudern. Ich friere schon, seit wir aufgebrochen sind. Obwohl wir schon Frühling haben, fühlt sich diese Nacht für mich wie eine Winternacht an. Dazu kommt, dass ich wegen der ungewohnten Laufgeschwindigkeit schwitze, und der Schweiß meine Haut sehr schnell abkühlt. Mir warme Gedanken machend, lausche ich dem regelmäßigen Klappern, das mit jedem Schritt, den Paul tut, erklingt und ich denke daran, was mich erwartet, sobald wir unser Ziel erreicht haben. Ich umfasse die leere Bierflasche in meiner Hand etwas fester, als ein Schauer der Erregung über mich hinwegfegt. Bald, beruhige ich mich und versuche, das Zittern in meinen Händen zu kontrollieren. Immer wenn ich aufgeregt bin, beginne ich wie Espenlaub zu zittern.

Meine Fersen reiben sich unangenehm an dem Leder meiner neuen Stiefel und lassen mich die Blasen, die ich nach dieser Nacht haben werde, schon jetzt fühlen. Es sind neue Stiefel, frisch aus England importiert und mit weißen Schnürsenkeln geschnürt. Hätte ich gewusst, dass Paul und die Kameraden so einen weiten Marsch geplant haben, wäre ich bei meinen alten Kampfstiefeln geblieben. Aber nein, ich musste ja unbedingt vor Paul und den Anderen, mit den teuren Tretern angeben, die ich nach dieser Nacht in die dunkelste Ecke meines Schranks verbannen werde, weil sie so unbequem sind. Es ist gut, dass Mama und Papa so viel verdienen, dass ich mir solche Dinge leisten kann ohne ein Loch in die Haushaltskasse zu reißen und es so nicht allzu weh tut, wenn ich Rotz gekauft habe.

»Wie weit noch?«, jammere ich, als ein ekliger Sprühregen einsetzt. Eilig ziehe ich mir die Kapuze meines Pullovers über meine blonden Haare und schließe meine Bomberjacke, damit der Wind weniger Angriffsfläche hat. Erst der Nebel, der uns in dieser Nacht noch weniger sehen lässt, als man in der Nacht ohnehin sieht, wenn man keine Taschenlampe hat und nun kommt noch lästiger, ekliger Sprühregen dazu. Wunderbar! Ich kann unsere Kameraden lachen hören, während mein Herz wegen der ungewohnten Anstrengung schneller pumpt als normal und sehe, wie Paul neben mir grinst, als er sich eine Zigarette anzündet. Es immerhin versucht. Allerdings geht die Flamme immer aus, bevor er seine Zigarette entzünden kann. Fluchend lässt er uns anhalten und versucht es erneut. Dieses Mal klappt es und ich rieche den Rauch, der noch ekliger als der Sprühregen ist, weil ich den Rauch passiv einatme und nicht nur auf meiner Haut spüre. Vor dem Regen kann ich mich schützen, vor dem Rauch im Moment nicht. Paul setzt seinen Rucksack ab, klimpert etwas herum und reicht mir eine Flasche Bier. Ich gebe ihm meine leere Flasche, die wir zu Beginn unseres Marschs geöffnet hatten zurück, schließlich weiß ich, dass wir alle Flaschen für unser Vorhaben brauchen werden.

»Trink Romy, das lenkt vom Laufen ab«, grinst Paul mich an und zieht wieder an seiner Zigarette. Er sieht so alkoholisiert aus, wie ich mich fühle, obwohl ich nur eine Flasche getrunken habe und doch läuft er, ohne zu wanken, als er den Befehl zum weiter laufen gibt. Paul ist der Älteste in unserer Gruppe und unser Anführer. Mit seinen vierundzwanzig Jahren hat er schon viel erlebt, sagt er uns immerhin ständig. Was ich weiß ist, dass die Kanaken in dem Viertel wo eins unserer Verstecke ist, schon lange nicht mehr raus auf die Straße kommen, wenn sie wissen, dass Paul mit unserer Gruppe in der Nähe ist. Sie haben da wohl einen guten Buschfunk. Eigentlich schade, in den anderen Vierteln können wir viel öfter Ausländer klatschen.

»Oder sing uns ein Marschlied«, warf Ralf ein, ohne mich anzusehen. Der hatte doch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, wie offensichtlich wollte er es für Fremde noch machen uns zu entdecken? Ich trinke demonstrativ einige Schlucke Bier, verziehe angewidert mein Gesicht aber schlucke die Brühe schlussendlich. Die erste Flasche habe ich schließlich auch geschafft, also Augen zu und durch. Ralf ignoriere ich, als er zu mir zurückblickt.

»Wieso kaufst du ständig dieses Pisswasser?«, frage ich um der Konversation willen. Paul lacht nur, sagt aber nichts und geht weiter.  
»Weil es billig ist«, höre ich Ralf flüstern. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Ralf eigentlich nicht dabei sein will, heute Nacht. Nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten Fußmarsch spüre ich meine Füße nicht mehr und der Alkohol macht sich in meinem Kopf bemerkbar. Weil vor uns ein Zaun in Sichtweite kommt, werden wir langsamer und scharen uns um Paul, der seine kleine Taschenlampe anmacht und sich eine weitere Zigarette ansteckt.

»Wie wollen wir denn da drüber kommen?«, wundert sich Michael und sieht in die Runde, als Paul eine weitere Runde Pisswasser schmeißt. Gute Frage, denke ich. Ich werde definitiv nicht über einen Zaun aus Stacheldraht klettern, am Ende reiße ich mir noch an einer Stelle etwas auf, wo ich definitiv keine Schmerzen haben möchte. Mir reichen schon meine monatlichen Beschwerden. Wir trinken und sehen uns gegenseitig fragend an.

»Schubi, den Bolzenschneider bitte«, grinst Paul, reicht ihn als Antwort, an Michael weiter und sieht mich eindringlich an, als ich die Letzte bin, die noch Bier in ihrer Flasche hat. »Trink etwas schneller, wir brauchen alle Flaschen.« Weil er stresst und das Bier immer noch nicht schmeckt, drehe ich die Flasche eiskalt um und kippe den restlichen Inhalt einfach auf den Boden. Die aufgeweichte Erde nimmt die zusätzliche Flüssigkeit gierig auf und verspritzt sie in alle Richtungen. Am meisten aber auf meine neuen Stiefel.

»Bitte schön«, lächle ich und halte Paul die Flasche hin und ignoriere die Tatsache, dass das Leder der Stiefel später mehr als nur verklebt sein wird, da ich sie eh nie wieder anziehen werde. Die Blicke der Jungs sind es wert, von Paul leicht getreten zu werden. Ich trete grinsend zurück, bis Paul drohend seine Faust hebt.

»Richtig so, Romy«, lacht Ralf leise, als Paul damit beginnt, Molotowcocktails herzustellen und sich dafür konzentrieren muss. Ich ziehe mir mit zittrigen Fingern meine Handschuhe an, die irgendwie nass geworden sind und gehe etwas auf Abstand. Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, mit drauf zu gehen, wenn Paul mit seiner Zigarette einen Flächenbrand verursacht und uns als Erstes abfackelt. Ralf folgt mir schweigend. Als der letzte Molotowcocktail gebaut ist, schneidet Michael das Loch im Zaun fertig und kommt zurück zu uns. Paul sieht in die Runde und schnippt seinen Zigarettenstummel zum Glück nicht in die Richtung der Mollis weg. Meine Aufregung steigt und nur mit Mühe kann ich meine Hände ruhig halten, in meinen Jackentaschen.

»Wir schlagen die Scheiben ein, werfen die angezündeten Mollis rein und verdünnisieren uns. Sobald wir durch dieses Loch raus sind, teilen wir uns auf und treffen uns in zehn Stunden bei der Brücke wieder.« Die Aufregung unter den Jungs steigt ebenfalls und mein Magen verknotet sich unangenehm und überlegt, ob er sich übergeben soll. Ich starre zu dem Loch im Zaun. Bald werde ich mein erstes Asylantenheim abgefackelt haben, denke ich voller Stolz. Stolz weil, Paul mir diese Aktion zutraut. Stolz, weil ich fünf der Mollis gereicht bekomme und selbst werfen darf. Ich freue mich schon auf die Freudenfeier, die immer nach solchen Aktionen, in einem Versteck stattfindet.

Ich bin noch nicht lange in dieser Gruppe, doch seit mich diese Kanaken in der Schule verprügelt hatten, war für mich klar, welcher Gruppierung ich mich anschließen wollte. Weshalb ich nach dem Krankenhausaufenthalt, in der großen Pause, direkt auf Hannes zu ging, von dem ich wusste, dass er Kontakte hatte. Bei einem Konzert kam ich dann mit Paul in Kontakt und wenige Tage später zusammen. So landete ich in dieser Gruppe und fand schnell Anschluss unter den Kameraden. Ich habe schon einige Freudenfeiern erlebt, aber noch nie an einer Aktion teilgenommen, die solch einer Feier zuvorkam. Premiere also.

Wir klettern nacheinander durch das Loch im Zaun und dann geht alles ganz schnell. Parolen schreiend rennen wir über den Hof, schlagen Scheiben ein und die Jungs werfen einen Molli nach dem anderen in das Gebäude hinein, ich traue mich irgendwie nicht, obwohl es mir in den Fingern juckt, einen anzuzünden und zu werfen. Das Adrenalin rauscht in meinen Ohren, als bei dem Fenster, wo ich als Nächstes die Scheibe einschlagen will, das Licht angeht. Ich starre direkt in braune Augen und vergesse alles um mich herum, bis Paul neben mir auftaucht, mich anschreit und weiter zieht - ohne dass ich das Fenster einwerfe und er oder ich einen Molli hinterherschicken. Brauchen wir aber auch nicht, die Anderen haben gute Arbeit geleistet und neben unseren hastigen Schritten höre ich panische Schreie aus dem Haus und Jubelrufe von unseren Kameraden. Paul und ich sind die Letzten, die durch das Loch im Zaun den Rückzug antreten. Ich lasse die unbenutzten Mollis in Pauls Rucksack gleiten, der einen Moment später die Runde herum geht. Nur Ralf hat eine gleiche Menge an ungenutzten Mollis, vorzuzeigen.

»Wir treffen uns bei der Brücke, denkt daran, in zehn Stunden, jetzt beeilt euch und geht über einen Umweg heim.« Mit diesen Worten küsst er mich, schultert den Rucksack und lässt uns stehen. Als ich den Rauch rieche und den Regen auf meiner Haut spüre, bemerke ich, dass mir meine Kapuze vom Kopf gerutscht ist. Ich denke an die braunen Augen und dass die Augen sich definitiv an meine Haarfarbe und die markante Frisur, ein Undercut, erinnern werden. Scheiße. Eilig laufe ich völlig planlos los, als ich die Letzte bin, die noch am Zaun steht und finde mich zwei Stunden später in meinem Zimmer wieder, welches ich seit meiner Geburt in dem Reihenhaus meiner Eltern bewohne. Meine drei Jahre jüngere Schwester Larissa steckt neugierig ihren Kopf in mein Zimmer.  
»Wo kommst du denn kurz nach drei Uhr her? Puh, hast du geraucht? Du stinkst, als wärst du in einen Aschenbecher gefallen.«

»Verpiss dich, Lari«, fauche ich und drücke meine Zimmertür eilig zu. Gott, ich musste diese Klamotten loswerden. Mich bis zur Unterwäsche entkleidend, werfe ich alles in einen Plastikbeutel und reiße mein Fenster weit auf, obwohl mir noch immer arschkalt ist, in der Hoffnung den Geruch zu vertreiben. Zusätzlich sprühe ich mein ganzes Deo leer und liege wenig später mit Kopfschmerzen ob des penetranten Deogestanks auf meinem Bett und kann nur noch an die schönsten braunen Augen denken, die ich je gesehen habe und wegen denen ich meinen Einsatz verpasst hatte. Fuck, Paul wird mich lynchen.

Sieben Stunden später ist unser Anschlag überall in den Medien und der Stolz, der mir in der Nacht die Brust geschwelt hat, verkriecht sich unter meinem Bett. Zwanzig der Asylanten wurden verletzt, weitere Zehn sind an den Folgen einer Rauchgasvergiftung im Krankenhaus gestorben. In meinem Magen hat sich ein dicker Knoten gebildet. Ich habe keinen Moment an die Folgen gedacht, als ich vergangene Nacht mit den Anderen mitgegangen bin und nur den Hass gespürt, der sich in mir tummelt, seit mich diese Kanaken ins Krankenhaus geprügelt haben. In mir sträubt sich alles, zur Brücke zu gehen, doch ich weiß, dass ich jetzt nicht einfach aussteigen kann, weshalb ich mir den Plastiksack mit meinen Sachen schnappe, die Klamotten in die Wäsche stecke und die Waschmaschine anwerfe, bevor ich der Gruppe an der Brücke meine Aufwartung mache.

»Romy«, nickt mir Ralf zu, als ich ihm eine leere Bierdose in die Eier kicke, die auf dem Boden herumlag und ihn frech ansehe. Unter diesen Leuten muss man stark sein. Darf keinerlei Schwäche zeigen. Die Sache mit den Kanaken hing mir schon nach, ich brauche keinen weiteren Angriffspunkt, obwohl ich mir den wohl vergangene Nacht selbst erarbeitet habe, wie ich feststelle, als Paul mich wütend ansieht.

»Auf der Titelseite«, begrüßte Paul mich beinahe schreiend und hält mir die Tageszeitung hin. »Deine verdammten Haare haben es in die Schlagzeile der Titelseite geschafft!« Mit diesen Worten packt Paul mich und Uschi, Schubis On/Off-Freundin holt eine Schere hervor. Eine Stunde später sitze ich mit einer glatt rasierten Glatze unter der Brücke und fühle mich schäbig, weil es keine Freudenfeier gibt und mir niemand ein Bier zuschiebt, obwohl das Asylantenheim erfolgreich gebrannt hat. Verdammte braune Augen!

Meine Eltern toben, als ich zum Abendessen nach Hause komme. Besonders weil ich ein paar Tage zuvor ziemlich viel Geld beim Friseur gelassen habe für den Undercut.


	2. Chapter 2

Sobald der Mercedes steht, werfe ich die Autotür frustriert auf, steige aus und knalle die Tür mit purer Absicht fester zu. Sie soll meine Wut spüren, weshalb ich danach mit meinen Stiefeln, die vorne an der Spitze Stahlkappen eingearbeitet haben, mit aller Kraft, provokant gegen das Blech von Mamas Mercedes trete. Natürlich sind es meine alten Stiefel. Die Anderen habe ich, einen Tag nach der Asylanthemheim-Aktion, in die Tiefen meines Kleiderschranks versenkt, nachdem ich sie mit Mühe geputzt hatte. Klebriges Bier und Schlamm, sind nicht meine Freunde geworden. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie Mama ebenfalls aussteigt und meine Wutattacke unkommentiert lässt. Als wir uns am Kofferraum treffen, sieht sie mich bittend an. »Romy, es ist nur dieses eine Jahr«, redet Mama mir gut zu und versucht, mich zu beruhigen, während sie meine Reisetaschen aus dem Kofferraum zerrt. Nein, kein Urlaub, meine herzallerliebsten Eltern, stecken ihre schwer erziehbare, missratene Tochter für ihr letztes Schuljahr, bevor der Ernst des Lebens beginnt, in ein Internat. Ein katholisches Mädcheninternat. »Fick dich, Mama«, schreie ich ihr entgegen, drehe mich um und laufe die Auffahrt, die wir eben hinauf gefahren sind, hinab. Wo ich hin will, weiß ich nicht, nur dass ich nicht hierbleiben möchte. Wie können sie mir das antun? Sie haben mich mitten im neuen Schuljahr - okay das neue Schuljahr ist gerade einmal zwei Monate alt - von meiner alten Schule abgemeldet und hier angemeldet, ohne mich auch nur nach meiner Meinung zu fragen. »Romy, bitte«, ruft Mama mir hinterher. Nach einigen Schritten bleibe ich schließlich mit hängendem Kopf stehen, weil ich weiß, dass ich meine Eltern gerade schlechter darstelle, als sie wirklich sind. Denn ich weiß ganz genau, dass sie mich ungern auf dieses Internat schicken. Beinahe bereue ich meine bösen Worte, die ich während der Autofahrt an Mamas Kopf geworfen habe, ohne auf ihre Gefühle zu achten.

Die Idee mit dem Internat kam nicht aus dem Ideenfundus meiner Eltern, sondern sie ist eine Auflage des Richters und des Jugendamts, weil ich die letzten zwei Jahre in meiner alten Schule zu viel Blödsinn gemacht habe und letzten Monat mehrfach von der Polizei nach Hause gebracht wurde. Am ausschlaggebenden war eine von mir verursachte, schwere Körperverletzung, an einem Türken. Uschi und ich haben den Kerl gemeinsam so rund wie einen Buslenker geklatscht, weil er uns blöd angemacht hat und uns an Stellen berühren wollte, die für Türkenabfall tabu sind. Die Polizei und das Stück Scheiße waren nicht unserer Meinung, dass er sich die gebrochene Nase und das angeknackste Handgelenk selbst verdient hat. Hätte er uns eben nicht angraben sollen!  
Weil sich eine junge, engagierte Sozialhelferin eingeschalten hat, konnten wir uns aber außergerichtlich mit dem Opfer, bei einem Täter-Opfer-Ausgleich einigen.

Ich drehe mich um, als Mama ein weiteres Mal meinen Namen ruft und mein Smartphone vibriert, das eine Nachricht von Paul ankündigt. Romy, das geht so nicht weiter. Du bist wohl doch noch zu jung für mich, mit deinen fünfzehn Lenzen. Lass uns Schluss machen. Perfektes Timing, Arschloch! Vermutlich hat er von den Jungs spitz bekommen, dass ich nicht mehr täglich da sein kann. Gott, wenn ich Uschi erzähle, dass ich für Paul doch die Beine breit gemacht habe, obwohl sie mir davon abgeraten hat, wird sie mir einen Vogel zeigen. Ich wollte nicht länger warten. Ich wollte endlich verstehen, was alle so toll an Sex finden und diese Erinnerung mit mir nehmen, damit ich an ihr zerren könnte, wenn ich Paul arg missen würde, weshalb ich ihm gestern nachgegeben habe, als er mir wieder einmal mit Sex in den Ohren lag. Mit dem Wissen von heute wäre ich besser nicht darauf eingegangen. Besonders toll war es nämlich auch nicht. Es hat wehgetan und er war viel zu schnell fertig gewesen. Allerdings heißt es ja, dass das erste Mal nie schön ist.

Ich fühle mich um die Zeit betrogen. Fast ein Jahr war ich mit Paul zusammen. Ein Jahr, in dem er mir vormachte, ich sei die Liebe seines Lebens. Ein Jahr, in dem ich dachte, er sei die Liebe meines Lebens ... Wütend stopfe ich mein Smartphone in meine Hosentasche und fahre mir durch meine blonden Haare, die endlich wieder länger als fünf Zentimeter sind und mir mit Haargel eine ganze Palette an neuen Frisuren eröffnen, anstatt auszusehen, wie ein Chemopatient. Fünfzehn Lenzen, pah, mittlerweile sechzehn Lenzen, lieber Paul. Mein Geburtstag ist heute im allgemeinen Durcheinander untergegangen und Paul hat sich nicht daran gestört. Vermutlich hat er ihn sowieso vergessen.

»Nur das eine Jahr, bis du deinen Realschulabschluss in der Tasche hast«, beginnt Mama abermals und nimmt meine Hand. Wann war sie mir so nah gekommen, wundere ich mich, lasse mich aber widerstandslos von ihr zurück zum Auto ziehen und nehme meine beiden Reisetaschen schließlich schicksalsergeben vom Boden hoch. Mama lächelt erleichtert und geht zielstrebig die Stufen zu einem kleinen Torbogen hoch, nachdem sie sich noch einmal versichert hat, dass ich ihr folge, und drückt eine schwer aussehende Holztür nach innen. Ich folge ihr seufzend und werde direkt von einem Mädchen in meinem Alter erwartet, welches mich von Mama ablenkt, die einfach hinter einer Tür verschwindet.

»Du bist Romy?«, fragt sie mich und mustert mich von Kopf bis Fuß. Ich deute ein Nicken an und umfasse meine Taschen fester. »Ich bin Marina. Ich soll dich auf dein Zimmer begleiten und dir alles zeigen, falls du dich schon umsehen willst, während deine Mutter sich mit der Direktorin um die Formalitäten kümmert.« Weil Mama weg ist, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als mich dieser Marina zuzuwenden, die mich an eine graue Maus erinnert. Blass, dunkler Rock, graue Bluse und langweilige, schulterlange, schwarze Haare. Natürlich könnte ich auch einfach auf Mama warten, aber ich habe keinen Bock auf Stress, bevor nicht einmal der erste Tag überstanden ist. Marina hat mein Zögern und meine Blicke zu der Tür, hinter die Mama verschwunden ist wohl gemerkt, denn sie sagt: »Komm, sobald wir mit dem Rundgang fertig sind, sollte auch deine Mutter fertig sein. Soll ich dir eine Tasche abnehmen?«

»Es geht schon«, erwidere ich und lächle Marina falsch an. »Außer wir müssen mehrere Kilometer laufen. In welche Klasse gehst du?«, frage ich sie und bete innerlich darum, dass sie nicht in meine Klasse geht. Ich mag keine Ausländer, aber beinahe genauso schlimm sind graue, Kirchenfanatiker und diese Marina sieht verdammt nach einer gläubigen Christin aus, die Sex vor der Ehe ablehnt. Über meinen Gedanken amüsiert, muss ich mir ein Lachen verkneifen und folge Marina langsam aus dem Foyer. Was sie wohl über mich denken würde, wenn ich ihr sage, dass ich meine Jungfräulichkeit gestern aus dem Fenster geworfen habe? Habe ich mich versündigt, oh graue Marina? Weil Lachen blöd rüber gekommen wäre, verkneife ich es mir. »Ich gehe in die Neunte. Die Direktorin sagte, du bist eine Zehntklässlerin?«

»Ja«, nicke ich und erklimme an ihrer Seite die Treppe. Schweigend lasse ich mich durch mehrere Gänge führen, bis Marina endlich vor einer unscheinbaren, dunklen Holztür stehen bleibt. »Das hier und der Gang, der über diesem liegt, sind die Internatswohnräume für die Oberstufe. Alles unter diesem Gang, bewohnt die Unterstufe. Hier teilt man sich mit mindestens einem anderen Mädchen ein Zimmer. Weil ihr in der Oberstufe weniger Schüler seid, hast du aktuell noch keine Mitbewohnerin und bist somit allein. Kann sich aber jederzeit ändern, wenn wir einen Neuzugang bekommen.« Marina öffnet die Tür und tritt zur Seite. Es ist ein kleines Zimmer, schlicht eingerichtet und irgendwo in den Siebzigern oder Achtzigern stecken geblieben, wenn ich mir die Tapete genauer anschaue. Neben der Tür, auf rechter Hand, ein Kleiderschrank, links ein kleines Waschbecken, mit Spiegel. Unter dem einzigen Fenster steht ein Schreibtisch mit Stuhl und rechts und links davon jeweils ein Bett. »Nett«, kommentiere ich, als mein Blick auf das Kreuz über der Tür fällt und ich meine Taschen auf das rechte Bett fallen lasse. »Was ist mit einem Badezimmer?«

»Insgesamt haben wir acht Stück. Auf jeder Etage findest du Zwei. Brauchst du einen Moment allein?« Ich schenke dem Kreuz einen abfälligen Blick, bevor ich meinen Kopf schüttel und wieder zu Marina auf den Flur trete. Sie reicht mir einen Schlüssel, ich schließe das Zimmer ab und lass mich von ihr durch das Internat und einen kleinen Teil der Schule führen. »Jedes zweite Wochenende dürfen wir nach Hause fahren«, erklärt Marina mir, als wir nach einer halben Stunde wieder in dem Foyer ankommen, wo mich Mama mit ihr allein gelassen hat. »Deine Mutter sollte eigentlich gleich wieder heraus kommen«, durchbricht Marina die unangenehme Stille. Ich habe einfach keine Idee, was ich mit der quatschen soll, weshalb ich meine Fresse halte. »Ich verabschiede mich dann mal von dir. Abendessen gibt es in zwei Stunden. Ich schicke dir Jemanden, der dich abholt.« Ich nicke nur und so lässt mich Marina im Foyer stehen. Als die Schritte von Marina verhallt sind, höre ich nichts mehr, außer das gelegentliche Knarzen des alten Holzes, das uns im ganzen Internat umgibt. Das Gebäude war einst ein Jagdschloss für Adlige, nach dem Krieg lange Zeit ein Kinderheim und seit einigen Jahren ein katholisches Mädcheninternat. Genervt von dem Knarzen, krame ich meine Kopfhörer aus meiner Hosentasche und stecke sie an mein Smartphone an. Mit der Musik von Sleipnir, Stahlgewitter und den Böhsen Onkelz, ist es gleich viel leichter, sich nicht zu langweilen. Wenigstens dafür bin ich Paul dankbar. Denn die zuerst genannten Bands, habe ich durch ihn, kennen und lieben gelernt. Wie kann er mir das nur antun? Warum muss er an meinem Geburtstag mit mir Schluss machen? So ein verdammtes Arschloch. Als eines unserer gemeinsamen Lieblingslieder erklingt, muss ich mich zusammenreißen, damit ich nicht anfange zu weinen.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kommt Mama wieder durch die Tür. Natürlich genau in dem Moment, als ich an der Wand, hinab auf den Boden gerutscht bin. Sie stemmt ihre Arme in die Hüfte und schaut mich ernst an. »Romy, Liebes, sitz hier nicht herum, wie die Obdachlosen in der Stadt. Die Direktorin kommt jeden Moment raus. Steh schon auf«, herrscht sie mich an. »Los, los!« Mama bückt sich, packt mich an meinem Handgelenk und zerrt so lange daran, bis mir die Kopfhörer aus den Ohrmuscheln rutschen und ich mich genervt von ihr in den Stand ziehen lasse. »Man, lass mich doch«, knurre ich und sie sieht mich durchdringend an. »Mach diese schreckliche Musik aus, Kind.«

Bevor Mama noch etwas sagen kann, geht die Tür ein weiteres Mal und die Direktorin, in einem Habit gekleidet, kommt heraus. Oh bitte, eine Nonne als Direktorin? Die Frau lächelt mich an und hält mir ihre Hand hin, die ich ignoriere und stattdessen auf meine Stiefelspitzen hinabsehe. »Du bist also Romy. Hat dir Marina alles gezeigt?« Ich stimme ihr brummend zu. »Wir freuen uns, dich in unserem Internat begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich bin Ordensschwester Norika Kramer. Du kannst mich Frau Kramer oder Schwester Norika nennen. Dann verabschiede dich schön von deiner Mutter. Danach können wir in meinem Büro besprechen, wie es für dich bei uns weiter geht. Klopfe einfach an diese Tür, wenn du bereit bist«, lächelt Schwester Norika leicht, verabschiedet sich von Mama und verschwindet wieder in ihr Büro.

Als Mama und ich hinaus auf den Parkplatz gehen wollen, rempelt mich ein fremdes Mädchen mit braunen Haaren, welches förmlich durch den Torbogen ins Foyer geschossen kam, schroff an. Die Stelle an der mich ihre Reisetasche gestoßen hat, schmerzt höllisch. »Pass doch auf«, zische ich, reibe vorsichtig über die schmerzende Stelle an meinem Unterarm und für einen kurzen Moment begegnen sich unsere Blicke. Im Dämmerlicht des Foyers kann ich nicht viel erkennen, nur dass sie überrascht auf mich wirkt, als sie mich ansieht. Sie hält inne, starrt von mir zu Mama und geht statt zu den Treppen, zur Bürotür der Direktorin. Warum mir plötzlich ein eiskalter Schauer, den Rücken hinab kriecht, als das Mädchen das Büro betritt, kann ich nicht festmachen.

Als ich Mama kopfschüttelnd nach draußen zu ihrem fetten Mercedes folge, habe ich das Mädchen schon vergessen und wünsche mir aus ganzem Herzen, mit Mama mitfahren zu können. Im Moment will ich überall sein, nur nicht hier, an diesem Ort, der sich mitten im Nirgendwo befindet, wo ich nun ein ganzes Jahr lang leben soll. Wie soll ich dieses Jahr überstehen? Fernab von meinen Freunden, von Paul, von unseren Demos gegen Merkels Flüchtlingspolitik. Weit entfernt von den Kameraden, mit denen ich immer gerne losgezogen bin, um Ausländer zu klatschen. Allein, ohne Mama, Papa und Lari.

Mama schlingt hilflos ihre Arme um meinen Körper, als ich neben ihr anhalte und murmelt mir nichtssagende Floskeln ins Ohr. Ich spüre, wie sich mein Magen unangenehm zusammenzieht, sage aber nichts, als mich eine riesige Welle, bestehend aus Kummer, droht zu überschwemmen. Als Mama mich loslässt, zieht sie zwei Geldscheine aus ihrer Tasche und steckt sie mir in die Brusttasche meines schwarzen Hemds, berührt mich sanft an der Wange, wendet sich ab und steigt in den Mercedes. Sie lässt das Fenster hinab, beugt über den Beifahrersitz und sieht mich zwinkernd an: »Gib nicht alles auf einmal aus. Deine erste Heimfahrt ist erst in vierzehn Tagen.« Sie winkt, startet den Motor und fährt weg. Lässt mich alleine zurück. Ich kann mich nur sehr langsam dazu bewegen, zurück ins Foyer und ins Büro der Direktorin zu gehen. Viel lieber würde ich nach oben gehen, meine Taschen holen und weglaufen. Genügend Geld hätte ich ja, um mir ein Ticket nach Hause zu kaufen. Jedoch weiß ich aus ziemlich sicherer Quelle, dass mich das Jugendamt dann komplett aus meiner Familie entfernen und an einen viel schlimmeren Ort bringen würde, weshalb ich anklopfe und das Büro der Direktorin betrete. Frau Kramer blickt mich so mitfühlend an, dass ich am liebsten kotzen möchte und fordert mich auf, mich in einen der Sessel vor ihrem Schreibtisch zu setzen, als ich die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss gedrückt habe.

»Also Romy«, beginnt Frau Kramer und sieht auf einen Stapel Dokumente hinab, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch liegen. »Körperverletzung, Alkoholmissbrauch, Drogenmissbrauch, Beleidigungen gegen den Lehrkörper und die Ordensschwestern wollen wir hier nicht haben.« Frau Kramer blickt von ihrem Dokument auf und sieht mich ernst an. »Genauso wenig Mobbing, abfällige, rassistische Äußerungen und Angriffe gegen Schülerinnen, die einer anderen Nation angehören oder eine andere politische Einstellung haben, wollen wir hier ebenfalls nicht haben. Verstanden? Jede Zuwiderhandlung werde ich direkt an das Jugendamt und den Richter weiterleiten, der für dich zuständig ist.« Frau Kramer siebt mir ein Blatt zu und deutet mit ihren Finger darauf. »Dort stehen unsere Hausregeln und deine Rechte und Pflichten drauf. Jeglicher Verstoß dagegen wird mit einer Strafe geahndet. Je nach Verstoß kann das eine Woche Küchendienst, Hausmeisterarbeiten oder Putzdienst bedeuten. Das natürlich nur als Beispiel. Wir sind recht gut im Strafen ausdenken. Sobald du alles gelesen hast, brauche ich von dir eine Unterschrift, dass du unsere Regeln verstehst und akzeptierst. Weil du ein besonderer Fall bist«, fügt sie in einem seltsamen Ton hinzu, »habe ich ein paar Extraregeln auf die Rückseite geschrieben, die schlimmer geahndet werden, wenn du dagegen verstößt.«

Mehr als skeptisch nehme ich das Blatt an mich und lehne mich zurück. Ich merke schnell, dass das Leben im Internat kein Zuckerschlecken werden wird. Besonders, als ich die Extraregeln gelesen habe. Ich habe mich schon bei ihrer Ansprache gewundert - aber was in Odins Namen? Woher weiß die von meiner politischen Einstellung? Nun gut. War ja irgendwo klar, dass man versuchen würde meine Ansichten, zu überarbeiten, damit ich wieder für den Mainstream tauglich werde. Dann darf ich halt keine rechten Parolen herum posaunen und so lange mir die Affen hier nicht krumm kommen, kann ich auch meine Fäuste im Zaum halten. Zum Glück kann niemand meine Gedanken unter Strafe stellen, denn wie heißt es so schön? Die Gedanken sind frei und an den freien Wochenenden ist genügend Zeit, Dampf abzulassen. Sie reicht mir einen Kugelschreiber, als ich sie mit einem hoffentlich nichtssagenden Blick ansehe und eine Schreibbewegung mit meiner Hand mache. Ich nehme den Stift, unterschreibe und Frau Kramer reicht mir eine exakte Kopie. »Für dich, damit du die Regeln regelmäßig nachlesen kannst.«

Ein ungewolltes »Danke«, rutscht mir von den Lippen, was mir einen überraschten Blick von Frau Kramer einbringt. Was denkt die denn, dass ich eine verzogene Göre bin, die keine Höflichkeitsfloskeln beherrscht?

»Gut, dann habe ich hier noch deinen Stundenplan, Essensmarken für das Mittagessen in der Schule und deine Schulbücher«, sagt Frau Kramer, wühlt unter ihrem Tisch und in einigen Schubfächern und reicht mir einen Stundenplan und die Essensmarken, bevor sie auf einen Plastikbeutel neben der Bürotür deutet, wo vermutlich die erwähnten Bücher drin sind. »Schreibzeug, Blöcke und anderes Material kannst du hier im Ort kaufen oder dir mit Hausarbeit verdienen, wenn du kein Geld dabei hast.«

Na ein Glück hatte mir Mama gestern noch einen Jahresvorrat an Materialien eingepackt, denke ich und spüre einen Stich, weil sie mich allein gelassen hat. »Aufgestanden wird um 6:00 Uhr, danach folgt das Morgengebet und um 7:00 Uhr Frühstück. Danach brecht ihr geschlossen zur Schule auf, wo gegen 14:00 Uhr der Unterricht vorbei ist und ihr euch zum Nachmittagsgebet in unserer Kapelle einzufinden habt, danach folgt direkt das Vesper und die Hausaufgabenzeit. Danach habt ihr Freizeit. Gegen 19:00 Uhr findet das Abendessen statt. Um 20:00 Uhr dann das Abendgebet und spätestens um 22:00 Uhr müsst ihr alle auf euren Zimmern sein. Wann du schlafen gehst ist uns egal, nur denke daran, dass du am Morgen wieder früh raus musst.« Darf ich bitte kotzen gehen? Wer betete denn bitte so viel? Und die Uhrzeit zu der Aufgestanden wird - ein Strick bitte für mich notorische Langschläferin. Was hat mir das Jugendamt da nur eingebrockt? »Ich weiß«, lächelt mich Frau Kramer nachsichtig an. »Für den Anfang ist das etwas viel, aber ich bin mir sicher, wenn du dich an die Regeln hältst, wirst du dich sehr schnell in unserem Haus wohlfühlen.« Klar und in einem Monat gehe ich gemeinsam mit Typen der Antifa auf eine Demo gegen Nazis und küsse Bimbos. Am liebsten würde ich laut lachen, doch ich will mich nicht schon am ersten Tag bei der Frau unbeliebt machen, wobei ich vermute, dass ich das schon geschafft habe mit meiner politischen Einstellung. »Darf ich jetzt gehen?«

»Findest du deinen Weg in dein Zimmer?« Ich nicke, steh auf und greife nach der Tüte mit den Büchern. Sie wünscht mir noch einen schönen Abend, ich deute ein Kopfnicken an und gehe aus dem Büro.

Jetzt, wo ich so darüber nachdenke und durch die Gänge, zu meinem neuen zu Hause, für eine quälend lange Zeit, schleiche, frage ich mich, ob man mir wegen meiner politischen Einstellung ein Zimmer ohne Zimmergenossin gegeben hatte. Eine nette Vorstellung, vielleicht bin ich ja abschreckend genug, dass ich das Jahr in völliger Einsamkeit hinter mich bringen kann, auch wenn ich mich immer noch frage, woher die von meiner politischen Einstellung wissen, denn Mama weiß davon nichts und in dem Bericht vom Jugendamt sollte das auch nicht stehen.

Wenn die so genau Bescheid wissen, kann es natürlich auch sein, dass ich am Ende der ersten Woche im Krankenhaus liege, weil mich wer weiß was für Kanakenweiber dahin geprügelt haben. Ich seufze leise, als ich die Büchertüte achtlos auf den Schreibtisch sausen lasse und dieser, ob des Gewichts leise ächzt. Jetzt galt es zu warten, dass man mich zum Abendessen abholte, wenn man mich denn holte, dachte ich und war froh über den Proviant, den ich mir vorausschauend eingepackt hatte, weil ich eigentlich schon längst auf der Flucht sein wollte. Der Kissenbezug, auf den ich meinen Kopf lege, riecht frisch, bemerke ich, als ich darum kämpfe, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Tränen, Paul würde mich dafür verachten, dass ich meiner Mutter überhaupt eine Träne hinterher weine, ist sie für ihn doch eine Hexe und verkappte Linksanhängerin. Ich weiß noch wie lustig er es fand, als herauskam, dass meine Eltern Die Linke unterstützten. Das war kurz nach der Nacht, als wir das Asylantenheim ausgeräuchert haben. An diesem Abend hat er mir jedes Bier spendiert, weil ich so gut zu seiner Belustigung beigetragen habe. Ich war nie stolzer, mich gegen die politische Ansicht meiner Eltern zu wenden, als an diesem Abend.

Eine gefühlte, halbe Ewigkeit später klopft es an meiner Tür. Ich atme tief ein und verwerfe die Idee, so zu tun, als würde ich schlafen. Mit wenig Elan springe ich aus dem Bett und öffne die Tür. Am liebsten will ich sie wieder zu werfen. Vor mir steht eine Negerin, die ausschaut, als wäre sie gerade wo ganz anders. Man macht sich eindeutig lustig über mich, denke ich zerknirscht und greife nach der Türklinke, als die Negerin sich ein Herz zu fassen scheint, mich breit anlächelt und ihre Hand ausstreckt. »Naomi und du?«

»Romy«, murre ich, ignoriere allerdings ihre Hand, deren Handinnenfläche bemerkenswert weiß ist und trete aus meinem Zimmer heraus. Naomi wendet sich zum gehen um, als ich meine Tür abschließe. »Nach dem Abendessen folgt direkt das Abendgebet. Weißt du, wo die Kapelle ist, oder soll ich dich hinbringen?«  
»Nein.«  
»Nein du weißt es nicht, oder nein ich soll dich nicht hinbringen?« Ich sehe, wie ein Lächeln an Naomis Lippen zupft. »Nein, ich weiß es nicht«, erwidere ich, obwohl mir Marina den Weg vage beschrieben hatte. In der Abenddämmerung sieht alles irgendwie anders aus, weshalb ich schon nach zwei Gängen nicht mehr weiß, wo wir uns befinden. Naomi verspricht mir, mich nach dem Essen zur Kapelle zu begleiten. Sieht mich allerdings nicht mehr an, als sie die Tür zum Speisesaal öffnet. »Ganz hinten, nah beim Tisch der Ordensschwestern ist noch ein freier Platz«, raunt sie mir zu, dann ist sie verschwunden. Ich ignoriere die Blicke, die mir durch den Raum folgen, als ich zu besagtem Platz gehe und seufze lautlos, als ich mich neben zwei Inderinnen, auf dem Stuhl fallen lasse und versuche, niemanden anzusehen. Man versuchte mich definitiv, zu provozieren. Nachdem ich mich gesetzt habe und die Ordensschwestern den Speisesaal betreten und sich ebenfalls gesetzt haben, folgt sehr schnell ein Tischgebet, welches an allen Tischen gemurmelt wird. Danach bricht im Saal eine allgemeine Gefräßigkeit aus, die mich mitreißt. Ich schaufle mir Tomaten, Salat und zwei Scheiben Brot auf den Teller, als ich nach der Butter greifen will, streift mich die Hand der Inderin, die wohl den selben Gedanken wie ich hatte. »Entschuldige«, höre ich sie murmeln. »Alles gut«, erwidere ich flüsternd. Ich stelle die Butter zwischen uns und hebe mit meinem Messer etwas Butter auf meinen Teller. »Ich bin Rati und meine Schwester, die neben dir sitzt heißt Uma«, flüstert Rati, von meinen wenigen Worten scheinbar angespornt. »Romy«, stelle ich mich seufzend vor, schneide meine Tomate in Scheiben und lege sie mir aufs Brot. Demonstrativ beiße ich von der belegten Brotscheibe ab und verhindere so vorerst die Fragen, die Rati sicherlich gestellt hätte. In dieser Manier geht es das ganze Abendessen lang weiter, wobei ich die Blicke der Anderen deutlich spüre, auch wenn ich niemanden zu mir schauen sehe, wenn ich von meinem Salat aufsehe. Als der Speisesaal immer leerer wird, und auch die beiden Inderinnen verschwunden sind, beende ich mein Mahl und stehe ebenfalls auf. Als ich den Ausgang anpeile, gesellt sich ein Mädchen zu mir, dass von der Hautfarbe her, erfrischend normal auf mich wirkt, wenn ich den bunten Irokesenschnitt missachte. »Romy, ja?«  
»Denke schon«, erwidere ich und frage mich, ob es hier keine Kleidervorschrift gibt, als ich an ihr hinab sehe. Rot-schwarzes Bandshirt, darüber eine schwarze Weste mit Stickerei, kurze Jeansshorts und darunter eine zerrissene Strumpfhose und an den Füßen alte Dr. Martens. Das ganze Outfit schreit Punk und ich ziehe fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben. Da wollte mich definitiv jemand testen. Der Buschfunk funktionierte hier scheinbar blenden. »Ich bin Klara, Naomi bat mich, dir zu zeigen, wie du zur Kapelle kommst.« Ich lache leise und lege den Kopf in den Nacken, bevor ich Klara direkt ansehe. »Bestehe ich den Test, oder bin ich schon durchgefallen? Ich habe Auflagen, sag das deinen Freunden, ich werde also nicht losgehen und dir eine aufs Maul hauen, nur weil du eine andere Gesinnung hast oder Naomi, Rati und Uma einer anderen Nationalität angehören.«  
»Wer sagt, dass wir deine Gesinnung gut finden und wir dir keine aufs Maul geben wollen?«, fragt Klara und ich sehe, wie sie ihre Fäuste ballt und ihre Augen funkeln. »Niemand, aber wer redet, der tut nichts«, lächle ich und gehe an Klara aus dem Speisesaal, betend, dass meine Einschätzung richtig ist. »Kommst du nun?«

Als ich meine Zimmertür ins Schloss drücke, atme ich erleichtert aus und die ganze Anspannung, die ich in mir gefühlt hatte, als das Abendgebet vorbei war und ich zum wiederholten Male die Blicke gefühlt habe, fällt von mir ab, macht Platz für die Angst. Was würde das erst morgen in der Schule werden, wenn die Mädchen im Internat schon alle Bescheid wussten, was ich für eine war? Nicht das es mich stört, aber ich habe keine Lust in eine geplante Falle hineinzulaufen und dann die dumme Nazischlampe zu sein. Was war so verkehrt, sich seinem Vaterland verbunden zu fühlen?


	3. Chapter 3

Gerädert und mit müden Augen, sitze ich im Sekretariat, auf einem unbequemen Stuhl und sinniere darüber, ob die Stühle extra unbequem gebaut werden, damit die Leute nicht zu lange auf ihnen verweilen. Ich lege meinen Kopf in den Nacken und starre zweifelnd an die Decke. Vielleicht hängen die unbequemen Stühle aber auch mit der Sekretärin zusammen, die aktuell so tut, als wäre sie sonst wie beschäftigt. Als ich das Sekretariat betreten habe, hat die Dame Solitär gespielt und genervt reagiert, als ich den Grund meiner Störung nannte. Also sind die Stühle vielleicht so unbequem, damit die Schüler sich schnell wieder verziehen und sie weiter ihre Karten klicken kann? Der Schroffheit nach, mit der sie mir ein paar Dokumente zuschob, mich auf die Wartestühle verwies und nach ihrer Vorgesetzten, der Frau Direktorin rief, lässt mich diese Variante glauben. Die Direktorin, welche dies unfreundliche Gehabe schon zu kennen schien, macht mir kurz ihre Aufwartung und erklärt mir, dass mich mein Fachlehrer gleich abholen kommt. Danach ist auch sie wieder verschwunden, lässt ihre Bürotür aber offen stehen. Damit sie mich beobachten kann? Ist das der Standard? Läuft es so ab, wenn man auf eine neue Schule wechselt? Sollte da nicht vorab ein Gespräch kommen? Ich kneife meine Augen zusammen und reiße sie wieder auf. Nur mit Mühe kann ich sie offen halten und ärgere mich, dass ich gestern Abend vergessen habe, meine Zimmertür abzuschließen. Denn heute Morgen, etwa drei Stunden nachdem ich endlich wieder eingeschlafen bin, weil mich ein Albtraum aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, den ich immer mal wieder habe, seit der Asylantenheim-Aktion, war meine Nacht auch schon wieder vorbei, weil ich mit einem Eimer Wasser geweckt wurde. Angeblich, damit ich das Morgengebet nicht verschlafe, meinte Klara, bevor sie süffisant grinsend aus meinem Zimmer geeilt ist. Wie kam sie darauf, dass ich ihr das glauben würde, wo sie mir am Abend zuvor durch die Blumen sagte, dass es Leute hier gibt, die mir gerne eine aufs Maul geben würden?   
  
Beim Frühstück spüre ich die abfälligen Blicke wieder auf mir, die mir überall hin zu folgen scheinen. Keinen Moment bin ich mir sicher, unbeobachtet zu sein. Auch jetzt nicht, als ich mich darum bemühe, meine Müdigkeit, abzuschütteln. Da sind die Blicke der Sekretärin, die ihr Kartenspiel weiter spielen will und die flüchtigen Blicke der Direktorin, die sich vermutlich fragt, wo der Lehrer bleibt, der mich abholen soll. Als die Tür zum Sekretariat von außen aufgerissen wird, reiße ich meine Augen auf und atme erleichtert ein, als dort ein untersetzter Mann steht. Beinahe wäre ich eingeschlafen. »Kurt«, erklingt die Stimme der Sekretärin nervig hoch. »Endlich, wir dachten schon, du hast die neue Schülerin vergessen.«  
  
»Alles erledigt, oder muss sie noch mit Julia sprechen?«, fragt der Mann mit einer angenehmen Bassstimme und sieht mich lächelnd an, als die Sekretärin ihren Kopf schüttelt und sich wieder ihrem Solitärspiel zuwendet. »Du bist Romy Schneider? Ich bin dein Mathe und Klassenlehrer. Kurt Schwarz. Dann komm mal mit, die Klasse wartet schon auf dich.« Er geht aus dem Sekretariat und ich verabschiede mich mit einem Kopfnicken von der Sekretärin, was sie bestimmt nicht gesehen hat, denke ich und ziehe die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss. Schweigend führt mich Herr Schwarz durch das antik wirkende Schulgebäude. Ich versuche, mit ihm Schritt zu halten, und gähne verhalten, als wir vor einer schlichten, weißen Tür, im dritten Obergeschoss, anhalten. Zwinkernd dreht er sich zu mir. »Na, bist du bereit?« Weil ich bei ihm erkenne, dass es nur eine rhetorische Frage ist, weil er im selben Moment seine Hand auf die Türklinke legt, gebe ich ihm keine Antwort. Ich will weglaufen, den Kopf schütteln. Noch in meinem Bett liegen und mich unter meiner Decke vor der Welt verstecken. Bevor ich meine Beine jedoch dazu überreden kann, wegzulaufen, lächelt mich Herr Schwarz freundlich an und drückt die Tür auf. Im ersten Moment bin ich erstaunt, dass niemand schreiend herumrennt oder gar spricht, doch dann entsinne ich mich, dass dies keine normale, städtische Realschule ist, sondern eine katholische Schule, wo alles ein bisschen anders ist. Ich balle meine Hände zu Fäusten, damit sie nicht zittern und spüre, wie mir meine Nägel unangenehm in die Haut stechen, als ich die Blicke wieder auf mir spüre. Herr Schwarz lässt mich eintreten, schließt die Tür und stellt sich ans Lehrerpult. Wie ein braves Hündchen folge ich ihm.   
  
»Stellst du dich der Klasse kurz vor?«, fragt er mich, als ich keine Anstalten mache, etwas zu sagen und auf den Linoleumboden blicke.  
  
»Hallo. Ich heiße Romy Schneider«, beginne ich meinen Füßen zu erzählen, sehe dann aber doch flüchtig in die Klasse, bevor ich zu Herrn Schwarz sehe. »Kann ich mich setzen?«  
  
Herr Schwarz seufzt vernehmlich, notiert etwas in einem kleinen Büchlein und sieht mich abwartend an. »Ich bin sechzehn Jahre alt«, ringe ich mir noch ab, doch zufrieden sieht er noch immer nicht aus. Weil ich auch nach fünf Minuten unangenehmen Schweigens nichts gesagt habe, nickt er schließlich, sieht mich unzufrieden an und und deutet schräg nach hinten.   
  
»Dort hinten, beim Fenster kannst du dich setzen.« Ich nicke dankbar, umgreife den Tragriemen meiner Tasche mit einer Hand und gehe hoch erhobenem Hauptes durch die Bänke zu meinem Platz. Die Blicke, die mir folgen, ignoriere ich, so gut es geht. Als ich mich hingesetzt habe und die Tasche vor mir auf den Tisch liegt, strecke ich die Finger meiner Hände und hoffe, dass Niemand das Zittern sieht, welches sich nun, wo ich die Hände nicht mehr anspanne, deutlich sichtbar ist. Sobald ich meine Mathesachen hervorgeholt habe, stelle ich die Tasche neben mich auf den Boden und starre Löcher in die Luft, weil Herr Schwarz die Hausaufgaben abfragt. Vor mir sitzt ein Mädchen mit braunen, langen, lockigen Haaren und als ob sie gespürt hat, dass meine Augen auf ihren Haaren ruhen, dreht sie sich zu mir um und ich erstarre und spüre, wie das Zittern in meinen Händen schlimmer wird. Ich erinnere mich an sie. Sie hat mich gestern angerempelt, als ich Mama zum Auto begleitet habe. Sie hat unglaubliche, braune Augen. Ein Schokoladenbraun mit einem Touch Honig, denke ich und weiß, dass ich diese Augen nicht zum ersten Mal sehe. Aber wo habe ich sie schon einmal gesehen? Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich sie - oder sie mich - anstarre und mir dabei den Kopf über das wo zermartere. Erst als jemand lautstark niest, senke ich meinen Blick und starre meinen Mathehefter an. Die tröge Stimme des Lehrers, der einer Schülerin die Hausaufgabe erklärt, lullt mich ein und bevor ich mich versehe, bin ich eingeschlafen. Ein Buch, das lautstark auf ein Pult kracht, reißt mich aus dem Schlaf und ich sehe verschlafen zum Lehrerpult, wo Herr Schwarz in meine Richtung blickt. »Vielen Dank Romy, dass Sie uns wieder Ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken«, kommentiert er und erntet ein paar Lacher. Viel habe ich nicht verpasst, stelle ich erleichtert fest, als die letzte Aufgabe der Hausaufgaben, an der Tafel von einer mir unbekannten Mitschülerin, gelöst wird. Ich kapiere absolut nichts, von dem, was wir aktuell behandeln, obwohl ich glaube, dass Herr Schwarz seinen Stoff sehr gut rüberbringt. Dieses Unverständnis zieht sich durch alle Unterrichtsstunden. Chemie und Englisch sind die schlimmsten Fächer. Schlimmer als die Fächer sind nur die Pausen und die Blicke. Die Blicke, die immer noch auf mir liegen, obwohl ich nie einem Augenpaar begegne, wenn ich aufblicke. Die, mit den unglaublichen Augen sitzt bisher in jedem Fach vor mir und ich muss mich richtig dazu zwingen, ihr nicht ständig in die Augen zu starren, die mich so wütend und traurig ansehen, wenn ich ihren Augen mit meinen begegne.  
  
In der Mittagspause sitze ich in der Mensa ganz alleine an einem Tisch und schlinge das Essen in mich herein, damit ich den Blicken schneller entfliehen kann. Während ich mein Schnitzel in Stücke schneide, frage ich mich, ob ich die letzten neun Jahre überhaupt eine Schule besucht habe. In meiner alten Schule klang der Unterrichtsstoff viel leichter, auch wenn meine Noten dort nicht die Besten waren. Als ich aufgegessen habe, beschließe ich, die Bibliothek der Schule aufzusuchen. Zum Einen, weil ich noch eine halbe Stunde Mittagspause irgendwie killen muss, bevor es in eine letzte Doppelstunde Deutsch geht. Zum Anderen, weil ich dringend ein paar Bücher zum Lernen brauche, wenn ich nicht noch ein weiteres Jahr in diesem katholischen Irrenhaus feststecken möchte. Meine Freunde, aus meiner alten Schule würden mir einen Vogel zeigen. Ich und freiwillig Lernen. Das hat es noch nie gegeben. Aber wie heißt es so schön? Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal. Vermutlich, hoffe ich immerhin, hinke ich im Unterrichtsstoff ziemlich weit zurück, anders kann ich mir die Kompliziertheit nicht erklären. Aber hatten nicht alle Schulen den gleichen Lehrstoff?   
  
Sobald die Türen der Mensa hinter mir ins Schloss fallen, spüre ich, wie die Anspannung von meinen Schultern rutscht und die Blicke in meinem Rücken weniger werden. Die Sonne bricht ihr Licht in der Butzenscheibe, der Fensterverglasung und lenkt mich einen Augenblick von meiner Bibliothekssuche ab. Die Fenster in diesem Gang sind alle mit solchen Butzenscheiben versehen und lassen den Gang mystisch wirken, wenn die Sonne sich erbarmt und ihre Strahlen durch die Scheibe schickt. Als ich den Gang durchquert habe und in einen anderen Gang einbiege, in dem ich die Bibliothek vermute, nachdem ich eine kleine Karte inspiziert habe, die mir die Sekretärin am Morgen mit einem Stapel anderer Dokumente gegeben hatte, höre ich Schritte hinter mir. Automatisch halte ich für einen Moment den Atem an und stoße ihn erleichtert wieder aus, als die zwei Mädchen an mir vorbei sind und einen Moment später lachend in einen Raum verschwinden, der sich als Toilette entpuppt. Das Schild mit dem Toilettenmännchen hat mich aufgeklärt. Am Ende des Gangs entdecke ich ein Schild, wo in dicken Buchstaben Bibliothek drauf steht. Leise fluchend, trete ich gegen die Tür, weil sie verschlossen ist. Natürlich, mein Glück ist wieder einmal grenzenlos. Ich entdecke den kleinen Zettel, auf dem ein: ›Bin gleich zurück‹, geschrieben steht, als ich mich gerade abwenden will, und beschließe, einen Moment, zu warten. Den Unterrichtsraum für Deutsch werde ich sicherlich auch in weniger als zwanzig Minuten finden, hoffe ich. Ich krame mein Smartphone hervor und schreibe eine Nachricht an Uschi, die mir vergangene Nacht eine Nachricht geschickt hatte, in der sie mir mitteilte, wie sehr sie mich vermisst. Mir meinen Teil denkend, dass Uschi das ziemlich sicher im alkoholisierten Zustand geschrieben hat, denn sonst ist sie nicht so offen mit ihren Gefühlen, tippe ich ein: ›Ich vermisse dich auch‹, zurück und krame meine Kopfhörer aus meiner Hosentasche hervor, um Musik zu hören. Es dauert keine fünf Minuten, bis ich eine hochgewachsene Frau um die Ecke kommen sehe. Ich ziehe mir die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren, stelle die Musik ab und blicke gerade rechtzeitig auf, um zu sehen, wie sie mich anlächelt. »Hallo. Du musst neu sein, denn ich rühme mich, alle Schülerinnen zu kennen, die gerne lesen«, sie zwinkert mich an und schiebt einen alt aussehenden Schlüssel in das Schloss der Tür, die in die Bibliothek führt.  
  
»Ja, erster Tag heute«, bestätige ich ihre Vermutung und folge der Frau, die durch den Türrahmen in das angrenzende Zimmer gegangen ist.   
  
»Hey, keine Sorge«, grinst die Frau breit, als sie meine Reaktion auf das mickrige Zimmer sieht, was angeblich die Bibliothek sein soll. »Wir sind hier nur im Vorraum der Bibliothek. Hier steht mein Computer, wo ich alles verwalte und wo ihr mit den Büchern vorbei müsst, bevor ihr sie mitnehmen dürft. Ich heiße im übrigen Inge Schwarz und bin neben meinem Job in der Bibliothek noch für euren Sportunterricht zuständig. Also sehen wir uns bestimmt noch öfter, wenn du plötzlich beschließt, dass Bücher doch scheiße sind.« Das Lachen der Lehrerin ist ansteckend, weshalb ich mich dabei erwische, wie ich selbst leise lache und darüber das Gähnen unterdrücke, welches mir entfleuchen wollte.   
  
»Bevor du allerdings etwas ausleihen kannst, müssen wir dir eine Akte und einen Bibliotheksausweis erstellen«, erklärt mir Frau Schwarz und ich nenne ihr geduldig meine Daten, nachdem der Computer hochgefahren ist und erfahre ganz nebenbei, dass sie die Ehefrau von meinem Mathelehrer ist. Im Gegensatz zu den ganzen anderen Lehrern, die ich bis jetzt an dieser Schule erlebt habe, finde ich Frau Schwarz ziemlich erfrischend und cool.  
  
»Weißt du, von Weitem siehst du nicht wie eine Leseratte aus«, grinst Frau Schwarz, als sie mir ein kleines Kärtchen entgegenhält. »Bitte schön, dein Ausweis.« Ich nehme es dankend entgegen und erzähle ihr nach kurzem Zögern von meinen Problemen im Unterricht.  
  
»Und da dachtest du nicht erst ans Internet, sondern an die Bibliothek?« Eine berechtigte Frage. Ich hatte natürlich versucht, Informationen im Internet zu erhalten, aber für diese Flut an Informationen ist mein Smartphone viel zu klein. Das erkläre ich so auch Frau Schwarz.  
  
»Sehr löblich von dir«, lächelt Frau Schwarz mich an und tippt etwas in ihren Computer ein. »Es gibt aber auch Fördergruppen und im Internat soll es Lerngruppen geben, wenn ich noch richtig informiert bin.«  
  
»Ich will es erst einmal so versuchen«, erwidere ich knapp.   
  
»Mit dem Ausweis kannst du eigenständig Bücher ausleihen oder zurückbringen. Dafür ist der Scanner hier gedacht«, Frau Schwarz deutet auf einen Scanner, der direkt neben dem Computer steht. »Internatsbewohner haben auch am Wochenende Zugang, aber nur in Begleitung meiner Praktikantin. Wenn ich mich nicht Anwesenheitsliste ist sie sogar in deiner Klasse. Martha Weiss, klingelt da was?« Ich schüttel meinen Kopf und verlasse danach die Bibliothek, weil in nicht einmal zehn Minuten der Unterricht weitergehen würde und ich den Unterrichtsraum finden muss. Frau Schwarz hat mir den Weg grob beschrieben, weshalb ich den Raum innerhalb meines Zeitfensters finde. Trotzdem bin ich außer Atem, als ich mich an einem leeren Platz, nieder lasse und feststelle, dass dieses Mädchen mit den unglaublichen Augen auch in diesem Fach vor mir sitzt.   
  
Frau Bär, so stellt sich die Deutschlehrerin bei mir vor, nachdem sie die gesamte Klasse begrüßt hatte, ist eine noch junge Frau, die bestimmt frisch von der Universität kommt. Als sie mich anlächelt und meinen Namen auf der Anwesenheitsliste abhakt, lächle ich zurück. Woher diese Anwandlung kommt, kann ich nicht sagen. Sie ist mir einfach sympatisch. »Wie weit waren Sie in ihrer alten Schule, Romy?«, flüstert Frau Bär neben mir, nachdem sie der Klasse einige Aufgabenblätter gegeben hat, die sie lösen sollten. Ich erkläre ihr so leise wie möglich meinen Stand und bin nicht überrascht, wieder die Blicke auf mir zu spüren. Dieses Mal sind meine Hände allerdings mit einem Stift beschäftigt, weshalb ich das Zittern im Griff habe. Ich blicke beschämt auf Aufgabenblatt, als ich feststelle, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich in Deutsch als letztes gemacht habe.  
  
»Okay, das ist absolut nicht schlimm. Dann schau dir die Themen erst einmal in Ruhe an und in einer Woche oder so setzen wir uns einmal zusammen und schauen, was du brauchst, um mitzukommen, okay?«  
  
»Ja«, flüstere ich zurück und Frau Bär geht zu ihrem Schreibtisch und ich entdecke ein paar Grammatikübungen, die ich immerhin lösen kann. Wenigstens ein Fach, in dem ich nicht ganz versagt habe, heute. Meine Laune hebt das allerdings nicht. Das Läuten der Schulklingel, beendet die Doppelstunde Deutsch und ich atme erleichtert aus. Achtlos stopfe ich meine Sachen, in meine Tasche und stürze förmlich aus dem Unterrichtsraum, weil ich, bevor ich zurück in die Internatshölle gehe, noch ein paar Bücher ausleihen will, die mir hoffentlich ein paar Lösungsansätze aufzeigen, wie ich in den Fächern wieder mit komme. Frau Schwarz verlässt gerade den Vorraum der Bibliothek und will abschließen, als ich den Gang entlang eile und nach ihr rufe.  
  
»Dann aber schnell«, lächelt mich Frau Schwarz an und lässt mich rein. Dieses Mal sehe ich endlich die Bibliothek und fühle mich dezent von der Menge an Büchern erschlagen. Überfordert gehe ich rückwärts zurück in den Vorraum und sehe Frau Schwarz hilfesuchend an.  
  
»Wo drückt der Schuh denn am meisten?«, fragt sie mich leise lachend.  
  
»Mathe und Chemie«, antworte ich nach einem Moment und Frau Schwarz schiebt mich zurück in die Bibliothek.  
»Dann komm, ich suche dir schnell ein paar Bücher raus.« Als ich mit einem Stapel Bücher, in einer Stofftasche, die Bibliothek verlasse, lache ich sarkastisch in mich hinein. Von wegen, ein paar Bücher. Frau Schwarz meinte aber, es seien die Nützlichsten, die sie im Moment in den Regalen stehen hat.   
  
Frau Schwarz hat mich förmlich aus der Bibliothek geworfen, weil sie weiß, dass das Nachmittagsgebet bald stattfindet und sie nicht will, dass ich es gleich an meinem ersten Tag schwänze. Ich will nicht zurück. Alles in mir sträubt sich, zurück ins Internat zu gehen. Meine Füße laufen jedoch unbeirrt durchs Schulhaus und schlagen den Weg zum Internat ein. Verräter! Auf meinem Weg, den Fluss entlang, der sich neben dem Weg, am Waldrand entlang schlängelt, stelle ich fest, dass ich nicht die Letzte bin, die auf den Weg ins Internat ist, als hinter mir Schritte auf dem Kies zu hören sind und wenige Augenblicke später Marina, in Begleitung von zwei anderen Mädchen, wortlos an mir vorbei geht. Eine der Mädchen erkenne ich sofort, so lange, wie ich ihre lockigen Haare heute angestarrt und ihr blumiges Parfüm gerochen habe. Es ist das Mädchen mit den unglaublichen Augen und ich versuche erneut, mich zu erinnern, wo ich diese Augen schon einmal gesehen habe. Ich überlege so angestrengt, dass ich davon Kopfschmerzen bekomme. Kann es sein, dass ich die Augenfarbe verwechsle? Nein, diese Augenfarbe hat sich in meinen Kopf festgebrannt. Eine Verwechslung ist nicht möglich. Wo habe ich sie also schon einmal gesehen?  
  
»Hey«, holt mich eine Stimme aus meinen Gedanken und ich sehe, wie das Mädchen vor mir steht. Ich wäre beinahe in sie hineingerannt, kann mich aber noch vor einem Zusammenstoß stoppen. Ihre wütende und dennoch wunderschöne Ausstrahlung raubt mir den Atem, als ich sie ansehe. Sie schaut mir fest in die Augen und ich kann mein ›Was?‹, nur denken, so schnell wie ihre flache Hand mit meiner Wange kollidiert. Der Schmerz, der sich in meiner Wange ausbreitet, ist unbeschreiblich. Bevor ich, in meiner Überraschung, etwas sagen kann, hat sie sich schon mit wehendem Haar von mir angewandt und schließt mit schnellen Schritten zu Marina und dem anderen Mädchen auf, welche einfach weitergegangen sind. Was sollte das? Ich starre ihr hinterher, will ihr ein ›Warum?‹, hinterherschreien, aber keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen. Was, im Namen der alten Götter, hatte das zu bedeuten? Neuerlichen Schritte hinter mir, lassen meine Lippen fest aufeinandergepresst und bringen meine Füße dazu, sich ebenfalls wieder in Bewegung zu setzen. Ich reibe mir ein letztes Mal die schmerzende Wange, bevor ich meine Hände in meinen Hosentaschen vergrabe und zu Fäusten balle, weil ich mich so erniedrigt fühle. Ich lasse die kichernden Weiber hinter mir an mir vorbei ziehen und halte meinen Blick gesenkt.  
  
Beim Nachmittagsgebet sitze ich in der hintersten Reihe der Kapelle und streiche mir immer wieder, verwirrt, über die noch immer leicht schmerzende Wange. So sehr ich es auch versuche, ich finde keine Antwort auf die Frage nach dem Warum, außer das es an meiner politischen Gesinnung liegen könnte, von der ja, warum auch immer, alle zu wissen scheinen. Ich bin erleichtert, als wir aufstehen dürfen und verlasse so ziemlich als erste die Kapelle und stürme hinauf auf mein Zimmer. Wo ich die Tür ins Schloss werfe und tief durchatme, als die Anspannung von mir abfällt. Ich lasse meine Tasche auf das freie Bett fallen und stelle verärgert fest, dass mein Bettzeug noch immer nass ist. Ich ziehe es ab, hänge es über die Heizung, welche ich voll aufdrehe und mache mich einen Moment später auf den Weg zum Vesper. Der Speisesaal ist beinahe völlig leer und ich ahne, dass das Vesper eine freiwillige Angelegenheit ist. Nichtsdestotrotz lasse ich mich auf meinen Stuhl vom Vorabend fallen und trinke eine Tasse Kaffee, die mich leider nicht wacher macht. Ich ignoriere die Blicke, die mir folgen, als ich mich nach der Tasse Kaffee in mein Zimmer zurückziehe, wo ich mit den Hausaufgaben beginne. Nach den Hausaufgaben beginne ich, in Ermangelung einer besseren Tätigkeit, die ausgeliehenen Bücher durchzusehen, und entscheide mich, damit, meine Chemiekenntnisse aufzufrischen. Weil ich absolut keine Idee habe, wo ich anfangen soll, nehme ich mir vor, meinen Chemielehrer nach einer Liste, des bisher behandelten Schulstoffs, zu fragen, damit ich eine ungefähre Ahnung habe, wo ich anfangen kann. Eine Stunde später schreibe ich Uschi, dass ich noch eine Streberin werde und würde am liebsten das Fenster aufreißen, weil es so verdammt warm geworden ist, in meinem Zimmer. Fängt ja schon einmal gut an, zu Hause habe ich mich nicht um die Schule gekümmert und bin immer auf direktem Weg zu Paul und den Kameraden. Die Bettwäsche fühlt sich noch klamm an, weshalb ich das Fenster nicht öffnen kann und mich stattdessen aus meinem Hemd schäle. Verdammte Klara.   
  
Mein Smartphone blinkt, als ich versuche, das Periodensystem zu verinnerlichen, welches ich noch nie aus dem Effeff konnte. Neben Fotos von Uschi, die sie mit Ralf und einer Menge Bierflaschen zeigen, habe ich eine Freundschaftsanfrage bei Facebook. Schön, dass die auch ohne mich ihren Spaß haben, denke ich vergrätzt und frage mich, wo Paul bei diesem Gelage wohl ist und spüre, wie das Heimweh wieder aufwallen will. Weil ich nichts Eifersüchtiges zurückschreiben will, was ich später bereuen würde, schließe ich den Messenger und schaue, wer mich da adden will. Kein Foto, kein realer Name. Ist es nicht verboten, keinen Klarnamen zu benutzen? Ich weiß, wann soll niemanden annehmen, den man nicht kennt. Vielleicht habe ich aus Neugierde die Anfrage bestätigt, vielleicht aus Langeweile. So genau kann ich das nicht sagen, als ich Cracker knabbernd auf dem freien Bett sitze und auf den Facebooknamen starre. Dancing Cat.  
  
 _17:38; Dancing Cat: ›Hallo Romy, wie geht es dir?‹_   
  
_17:45; Romy Schneider: ›Müde. Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?‹_ , tippe ich nach einem kurzen Zögern zurück. Mein Chemiebuch liegt vergessen neben mir, während ich mein Smartphone anstarre und auf eine Antwort warte.  
  
 _17:58; Dancing Cat: ›Mit Dancing Cat, ist das nicht offensichtlich?‹_  
  
18:00; Romy Schneider: ›Natürlich und ich bin die Queen persönlich.‹, schreibe ich zurück und lege mein Smartphone kopfschüttelnd zur Seite und frage mich, was ich mir davon erhofft habe, die Freundschaftsanfrage angenommen zu haben und beginne damit, die ausgeliehenen Bücher und meine Schulbücher in das Regal zu räumen, dass über meinem Bett angebracht ist.  
  
 _18:05; Dancing Juliet: ›Besser?‹  
  
18:11; Dancing Juliet: ›Hallo, bist du noch da?‹_  
  
Genervt von mir selbst, weil ich so neugierig bin, nehme ich mein Smartphone wieder in die Hand und lese die beiden Nachrichten. Juliet also, wenn es denn der echte Name ist.   
_18:24; Romy Schneider: ›Was willst du von mir?‹_ , frage ich und beginne damit ein bisschen Musik zu hören. Als ich nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet habe, vibriert mein Smartphone.  
  
 _18:40; Dancing Juliet: ›Man erzählt sich Sachen über dich, eigentlich wollte ich nur in Erfahrung bringen, ob diese Dinge stimmen.‹_ Ich will nicht neugierig wirken, weshalb ich nicht antworte.  
  
 _18:45; Dancing Juliet: ›Bist du freiwillig hier im Internat?‹ _ Überrascht starre ich auf das Display. Ich schreibe mit jemanden aus dem Internat? Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich überrascht bin, schließlich sind wir hier nicht am Arsch der Welt und auch christliche Menschen wissen, wie man das Internet bedient und doch habe ich Vorurteile.   
  
_18:47; Romy Schneider: ›Nein‹_ , antworte ich und drehe die Heizung wieder runter und reiße gierig das Fenster auf. Scheiß auf die klamme Bettwäsche, mir ist warm. Die kalte Luft, die mir entgegen strömt, ist herrlich, weshalb ich auf den Schreibtisch klettere um besser aus dem Fenster blicken zu können. Unter meinem Fenster ist ein kleiner Platz mit Tischtennisplatte, Volleyballplatz und anderen Spielgeräten, die nicht danach aussehen, als würden sie benutzt. Nach einigen Minuten raffe ich mich auf und beeile mich, um pünktlich zum Abendessen, im Speisesaal zu erscheinen, obwohl ich nicht hungrig bin.  
  
 __18:57;Dancing Juliet: ›Hast du die Ohrfeige verdient?‹ Wow, das hat sich ja schnell herumgesprochen, denke ich und fahre mir geistesabwesend über die Wange, bevor ich die letzten Stufen zum Speiesesaal hinabsteige. Ich setze mich wieder auf meinen Platz, neben Rati und Uma, die mich überrascht ansehen, beim Vesper waren sie abwesend.  
  
»Du weißt schon, dass die Platzwahl hier nicht festgelegt ist?«, fragt mich Rati flüsternd, nachdem sie einige stumme Blicke mit ihrer Schwester ausgetauscht hat. »Du musst also nicht zwischen uns sitzen, wenn du nicht möchtest.« Es war, wie ich es mir schon gedacht habe, eine Farce und für einen kurzen Moment überlege ich wirklich, mich umzusetzen. Ich möchte damit aber niemanden in die Hände spielen, weshalb ich mich nicht rühre.   
  
»Vielen Dank, für die Information. Aber ich sitze hier ganz gut«, flüstere ich zu meinem Teller und ignoriere die Seitenblicke, die ich von Rati und Uma erhalte und lausche dem Tischgebet, bevor ich nach dem Brot greife und mir ein Glas Orangensaft einschenke.


	4. Chapter 4

Leise vor mich hin fluchend pfeffere ich mein Chemiebuch und das Formellbuch gemeinsam mit meinem Hefter und der Federmappe in meine Tasche. Dabei fällt mein Blick auf mein Smartphone und ich muss, wie so oft, an Dancing Juliet denken und frage mich, ob sie noch auf eine Antwort wartet. Drei Wochen sind seit ihrer Frage ins Land gezogen. Drei Wochen in denen weder ich noch sie etwas geschrieben haben. Drei Wochen, in denen ich auch nichts von meinen Freunden und Kameraden zu Hause, gehört habe. Und drei Wochen, seit der Ohrfeige.

An meiner Situation im Internat und in der Schule hat sich nichts zum Guten verändert. Eher hat sich alles verschlechtert. Die Lehrer haben ihren Unterrichtsstoff angezogen und die ersten Leistungskontrollen, die ich vergeigt habe, wurden auch schon geschrieben. Dabei habe ich mein Heimwochenende extra auf das kommende Wochenende gelegt, damit ich noch einmal für Mathe lernen konnte. Geholfen hat es mir gestern allerdings nicht, weil ich am Wochenende den falschen Stoff gelernt hatte. Von den Schülerinnen und Internatsbewohnerinnen werde ich geschnitten und hinter meinem Rücken tuschelt man über mich. Weshalb ich die meiste Zeit für mich bin, mich in meinem Zimmer vergrabe, außer die Ordensschwestern, die im Internat für uns zuständig sind, zwingen mir irgendwelche Gruppenaktivitäten auf, an denen alle teilnehmen müssen. Das einzig positive an Heute ist, dass wir erst nach dem Wochenende wieder Chemie haben.

Ich schultere meine Tasche und ärgere mich über meine Unfähigkeit. Als die große Schultür hinter mir ins Schloss fällt und mir die warme Luft sanft über den Rücken streicht, bin ich überrascht, als ich höre, wie jemand meinen Namen ruft. Auf dem großen Parkplatz, der uns in den Pausen als Pausenhof dient, steht ein klapprig aussehendes Auto und Uschi mit Ralf, die mir zuwinken. Mein Herz macht einen freudigen Hüpfer und ich eile zu ihnen. »Seit ihr meine Fluchthelfer?«, frage ich Uschi, als ich ihr in die Arme falle und auch Ralf kurz in die Arme nehme. »Wie habt ihr mich denn gefunden?«

»Wir haben am Ende deine Eltern gefragt«, grinst Uschi mich an und Ralf spricht für sie weiter: »Erst haben wir es selbst versucht und uns um ein Auto gekümmert, aber die vom Jugendamt geben ja niemanden Auskunft.«

»Und die Anderen, Paul?«, frage ich und bemerke den seltsamen Blick, den sie sich zuwerfen und ich fühle, wie meine Freude einen Dämpfer bekommt. »Seit ihr jetzt eigentlich zusammen?«, schiebe ich hinterher, als ich keine Antwort auf die erste Frage erhalte. Uschi nickt, sieht mich einen Moment verträumt an, bevor ihr Gesicht einen ernsten Ausdruck annimmt.

»Du hast viel verpasst, Romy. Es ist einiges zu Hause passiert, dass nicht gut ist. Vielleicht setzen wir uns ins Auto und reden da weiter?«, schlägt Ralf zögernd vor und blickt in die Ferne zum Schulgebäude. Ich folge seinem Blick und sehe einige Schülerinnen aus meiner Klasse in unsere Richtung blicken. Ich kann nicht erkennen, um wen es sich handelt, könnte aber auch keine Namen nennen, wenn ich sie erkannt hätte, weil ich mir die Namen meiner Mitschülerin noch immer nicht eingeprägt habe. Uschi und setzen uns auf die Rückbank von Ralfs kleinen Ford und Ralf setzt sich ans Steuer, startet den Motor und fährt vom Parkplatz runter.

»Es hat einige Hausdurchsuchungen gegeben«, beginnt Uschi ohne Wischiwaschi zu erzählen. Ich wende meinen Blick vom Fenster ab, schaue sie überrascht an und spüre, wie sich meine Härchen an den Armen aufstellen, als sie weiter spricht. »Die Bullen waren erst bei Schubi und Paul. Danach bei mir und Ralf und einigen Anderen. Soweit wir wissen, waren sie nicht bei dir zu Hause. Sei froh, dass du mit dieser Scheiße nicht in Verbindung gebracht wirst. Jedenfalls wurden bei Paul und Schubi unregistrierte Schusswaffen gefunden, weshalb sie seit gestern in U-Haft sitzen. Wegen illegalen Waffenbesitz und weil mit einer der Waffen, vor zwei Wochen, fünf Türken erschossen wurden.«

Sprachlos starre ich Uschi an und bekomme kein Wort heraus, während wir im Schritttempo über die Straße tuckern und Ralf mir über den Rückspiegel immer wieder einen besorgten Blick zuwirft. Erinnerungen flackern in Szenen durch meinen Kopf. Szenen von der Nacht beim Asylantenheim, wie Schubi und Paul schreiend die Molotowcocktails geworfen haben. Wie wir unsere Hassparolen rezitiert haben. Szenen, wie wir alle lachen und deutlich alkoholisiert, die Punker am Bahnhof oder Randomausländer in der Stadt verprügeln. Mir ist immer bewusst gewesen, dass Paul und Schubi besonders von den Türken in unserer Stadt genervt sind. Aber, dass sie gleich zur Knarre greifen?

»Für mich geht das zu weit«, unterbricht Uschi meine Gedanken. »Ich steige aus dieser Nummer aus. An deiner Stelle solltest du froh sein, dass du von dort weg bist, Romy.«

»Aussteigen?«, frage ich tonlos und starre nach vorn, direkt in Ralfs dunkle, stahlblaue Augen. »Aus der Szene? Spinnst du, Uschi? Das ist dein Todesurteil. Hast du vergessen, was wir auf die Fahne geschworen haben? Ewige Treue bis zum Schluss, Uschi«, flüstere ich erstickt und greife nach ihrer Hand. »Es waren doch nur Türken«, sage ich und bin selbst nicht überzeugt von diesen Worten. Eigentlich wollte ich sagen, dass sie mich nicht alleine lassen soll, aber das auszusprechen, dazu bin ich zu feige. Uschi drückt meine Hand und sieht mir ernst in die Augen.

»Romy, ich bin zwanzig Jahre alt und habe vor ein paar Tagen erfahren, dass ich schwanger bin. Vermutlich ist Paul der Vater. Ich möchte nicht, dass mein Kind in so einer gewalttätigen Gesellschaft aufwächst.«

Schwanger von Paul? Darf ich jetzt lachen, weil wir uns bei Verstehen Sie Spaß befinden? Das ist nicht mein erster Gedanke, den ich habe, aber einer der besseren Gedanken. Die anderen Gedanken drehen sich um Verrat und Hass. Ich entreiße ihr meine Hand und spüre, wie der Hass mein Herz umhüllt und die Wut in mir hochkocht. »Du und Paul? Wie lange lief das, zwischen euch?«, presse ich zwischen meinen Lippen hervor und balle meine Fäuste in meinem Schoß. Nicht weil ich Uschi boxen will, sondern um mich von so einer Tat abzuhalten. Denn die Fingernägel, die sich in meine Haut graben, beruhigen mich, halten mich im Hier und Jetzt.

»Eine Weile«, murmelt Uschi und sieht beschämt auf ihre Hände. »Tut mir Leid, Süße.«

»Nach mir oder während er noch mit mir zusammen war? Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich am Tag vor meiner Abreise mit ihm geschlafen habe und er am Abreisetag mit mir Schluss gemacht hat?« Nun ist es an Uschi mich schockiert anzusehen, obwohl sie weiß, dass er sich an diesem Tag von mir getrennt hat.

»Nach dir«, haucht sie und sieht mich traurig an. »Hätte ich gewusst, dass er dich so ausgenutzt hat«, beginnt sie, doch ich unterbreche sie mit einem: »Spar es dir«, und sehe zu Ralf, der mich durch den Rückspiegel ansieht und einen Moment später am Straßenrand parkt. »Und du? Willst du auch«, beginne ich und spucke das Wort förmlich aus, »Aussteigen? Deinen Treueeid brechen?«

»Ich will für Uschi und das Kind da sein«, sagt Ralf mit fester Stimme und dreht sich zu mir um. »Ich bin schon länger am Zweifeln gewesen, ob ich noch hinter dem stehe, was Paul und die Anderen vertreten. Ich habe meine Eltern kontaktiert. Wir ziehen nach Bayern, Romy. Scheiß auf diesen Eid, zehn Menschen sind gestorben, bei der dämlichen Aktion im Frühling. Wer weiß, wie viele Leben Paul und Schubi noch auf dem Gewissen haben.«

»Ihr seit also gekommen, um euch zu verabschieden? Das hättet ihr euch sparen können«, zische ich und öffne die Autotür. Uschi hält mich am Arm zurück. Ich reiße mich los und sehe sie an. »Das war ein lebenslänglicher Treueeid, den man nicht einfach so bricht, wenn es ein bisschen ernster wird.«

»Romy, in erster Linie waren die Asylanten und ermordeten Türken Menschen. Wie du und ich, aus Fleisch und Blut. Stört es dich nicht, dass du Mittäterin bist, dass man dich zur Beihilfe anzeigen kann, dir vorwerfen kann, dass du diese Asylanten ermordet hast? Das ganze Gerede vom Nationalstolz und was wir alles verändern können in Deutschland, wenn wir Deutsche uns nur zusammenschließen, ist gut und schön, aber mit Mördern möchte ich nichts Zutun haben. Als ich das mit dem Asylantenheim erfahren habe, wollte ich schon aussteigen, aber damals hatte ich zu viel Angst. Merkst du nicht, wie gefährlich Leute wie Paul und Schubi sein können?«

»Ich habe genug gehört«, schnappe ich und steige aus und werfe die Tür zu, bevor Uschi mir auch nur nachrutschen kann und starre durch die Scheibe zu ihr und sehe, wie sich mich traurig ansieht.

»Romy«, erklingt Pauls Stimme neben mir und blicke zu seiner heruntergekurbelten Fensterscheibe. »Denk vielleicht einmal darüber nach. Für die Szene oder Paul im Knast zu landen oder schlimmer, dein Leben zu verlieren, das ist es nicht wert. Wir haben Angst um dich, Kleine, du hast dein ganzes Leben noch vor dir.« Ich sehe ihn abfällig an, wende mich ab und gehe am Straßenrand in die Richtung, in der ich das Internat vermute.

»Wenn du uns brauchst, zögere nicht und schreibe mir oder Uschi bei Facebook, Romy. Wir sind immer deine Freunde und als solche raten wird dir, auch auszusteigen, bevor es zu spät ist«, höre ich Ralf mir hinterherrufen. Ich gehe stur weiter, und bin überrascht Tränen an meinen Wangen zu spüren. Ich hasse die Beiden. Ich hasse Ausländer. Ich hasse mich. Hasse es, dass der Zweifel in mir gesät ist. Ich wische mir mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, als ich höre, wie Ralf den Motor startet und wegfährt. Ich fühle mich verlassen und einsam. Die Freude, die ich empfand, als ich Uschi und Ralf vorhin gesehen habe, liegt gefühlt, Jahre in der Vergangenheit.

Weit nach dem Nachmittagsgebet und Vesper tragen mich meine Füße auf das Internatsgelände und in das Foyer des Internats, wo Frau Kramer schon bereitsteht und auf ihr Büro deutet. Wortlos nicke ich und betrete das Büro mit gesenktem Kopf und falle unaufgefordert in den Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch. Ah, endlich Sitzen. Welch Wohltat. Seufzend strecke ich meine Beine aus und kreise meine Fußgelenke um den Füßen, die endlich aus meinen dreckigen Stiefeln raus wollen. Ich habe mich zwei Mal verlaufen, dementsprechend viel Strecke habe ich heute gemacht, obwohl ich schwören könnte, dass Ralf nur gerade aus gefahren ist.

»Wie du weißt«, beginnt Frau Kramer, als sie sich mir gegenüber, hinter ihren Schreibtisch gesetzt hat. »Haben wir in unserem Haus feste Zeiten. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass du diese Zeiten mittlerweile verinnerlicht hast. Gibt es einen Grund dafür, dass du heute das Nachmittagsgebet verpasst hast?«

»Ich wurde aufgehalten«, antworte ich, obwohl mir eigentlich ein klares ›Nein‹ auf den Lippen lag. Ich starre auf meinen Schoß und balle meine Hände zu Fäusten. Frau Kramer sieht mich abwartend an, als ich kurz einen Blick zu ihr riskiere, bevor ich den Kopf wieder senke. »Zwei Freunde«, setze ich an und stocke. »Zwei ehemalige Freunde, haben mich nach der Schule abgefangen und mir einige Dinge mitgeteilt, die ich nicht gut finde. Für dieses Gespräch sind wir ein Stück in der Gegend herumgefahren. Ich bin irgendwo in der Pampa ausgestiegen und habe mich auf dem Weg hierher zwei Mal verlaufen. Deshalb die Verspätung.«

»Möchtest du darüber reden?«

»Über Verräter gibt es nichts zu reden«, presse ich zwischen meinen Lippen hervor und sehe Frau Kramer ernst an.

»Okay. Wenn du reden willst, du weißt, wo ich bin. Für das verpasste Gebet muss ich dir aber eine Strafe geben. Du wirst heute Abend nach dem Abendgebet den Speisesaal und die Kapelle wischen. Geh jetzt und kümmere dich um deine Hausaufgaben. Falls du Hilfe brauchst, Schwester Ingrid ist im Speisesaal, wo sich die meisten zum gemeinsamen Studium treffen. Schwester Ingrid teilte mir indes mit, dass du noch nie dort anzutreffen warst.«

»Ich wusste nichts davon«, erwidere ich trotzig und stehe auf. Meine Füße protestieren.

»Die Utensilien, findest du im Besenschrank neben dem Speisesaal«, ruft Frau Kramer mir noch hinterher, bevor ich die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss ziehe.

Als meine Zimmertür hinter mir ins Schloss fällt und ich meine Tasche achtlos von meiner Schulter rutschen lasse, sehe ich einen Zeitungsausschnitt zu meinen Füßen liegen. Ich bücke mich danach und denke, dass mir den wohl jemand unter der Zimmertür hindurchgeschoben hat. Die Schlagzeile lässt mich taumeln und um Luft ringen, weil mir ein dicker Kloß im Hals das Atmen erschwert. Fünf Tote - gezielter Anschlag von Rechts, auf eine Dönerbude. Der Zeitungsausschnitt rutscht aus meiner Hand. Mit Schnappatmung gehe ich zum Fenster und reiße es auf, in der Hoffnung, besser atmen zu können, mit etwas extra Sauerstoff. Es ist das Vibrieren meines Smartphones, dass mich beruhigt, dass mich den Anruf achtlos entgegennehmen lässt. »Süße«, erklingt es und ich erstarre beim Klang der vertrauten Stimme und muss an Uschi und Ralf denken. »Nicht auflegen, bitte. Ich habe nur ein paar Minuten Zeit.«

»Was willst du?«, frage ich kratzig, weil der Kloß in meinem Hals noch nicht ganz verschwunden ist.

»Ich brauche ein Alibi, Romy. Du musst für mich aussagen. Den Leuten von der Polizei sagen, dass ich an dem Tag, wo die Kerle abgeknallt wurden, bei dir war.«

»Ein Alibi? Nach allem was du mir angetan hast?«, frage ich ihn ungläubig und spüre wieder diese Wut und den Hass in mir. »Du hast mich missbraucht und nachdem ich dir gegeben habe, was du wolltest, wie ein Stück heiße Kohle, fallengelassen. Vergiss es, Paul. Ruf mich nie wieder an! Sonst zeige ich dich bei der Polizei, wegen sexuellen Missbrauch an. Du vergisst, dass ich im Gegensatz zu dir, noch minderjährig bin.«

»Bitte«, höre ich ihn noch flehen, dann ist alles still, weil ich aufgelegt habe und das Smartphone mit unglaublicher Wut, im Bauch, auf mein Bett schleudere. Statt auf der Matratze zu landen, kracht es gegen die Wand und ein ekliges Splittern erklingt, als es auf dem Boden aufkommt. »Scheiße«, stoße ich aus, schreie mit all meiner Wut und ramme meine Fäuste in die Kleiderschranktür, bis das Holz splittert und ein stechender Schmerz durch meine rechte Faust fährt. Ich taumle gegen das Waschbecken in meinem Rücken, drehe mich um und starre mich im Spiegel an. Sehe mich und sehe mich doch nicht. Ich erkenne mich nicht wieder. Mir steigt der metallische Geruch von Blut in die Nase und ich beobachte fasziniert, wie mein Blut, von meiner Hand, ins Waschbecken rinnt. Ich zucke erschrocken zusammen, als es an meiner Zimmertür klopft. Streife ein letztes Mal mein Spiegelbild mit Verachtung, bevor ich meinen Kopf wende, weil die Türklinke hinab gedrückt wird. Wieso vergesse ich ständig, meine Tür abzuschließen?

»Romy, ist alles Okay? Martha und ich haben dich schreien gehört.«

»Nichts ist okay«, entfährt es mir laut, bevor ich es verhindern kann, als ich sie erkenne und die Ohrfeige auf meiner Wange spüre, als wäre es nur Sekunden her. Ich halte mich fester als nötig am Waschbeckenrand fest und starre sie an. Sehe, wie sie lässig am Türrahmen lehnt und mit ihren Augen in die Meinen sieht. »Verpiss dich«, zische ich und atme keuchend, ob des Schmerzes, aus, weil ich aus Versehen einen Holzsplitter tiefer in meine Haut getrieben habe. Ihr Blick huscht von meinen Augen hinab zu meinen Händen, die sich noch immer ans Waschbecken klammern, obwohl ich den Splitter dabei noch tiefer in mein Fleisch drücke und zurück nach oben. Die Emotionen, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnen sind erstaunlich und ich kann all die Ausdrücke gar nicht einordnen, nicht benennen, bin aber ziemlich überrascht, als sie einen Schritt auf mich zu macht, mich an meiner gesunden Hand greift und aus dem Zimmer zieht.

»Du musst die Hand ausspülen und die Splitter ziehen, sonst entzündet sich das. Komm schnell, im Badezimmer hängt ein Erste-Hilfe-Kasten.«

Ich reiße mich los und stolpere mit klopfendem Herz rückwärts in mein Zimmer. Was fällt der ein, mich anzupacken? Ich will die Tür ins Schloss werfen, habe aber nicht mit ihren schnellen Reflexen gerechnet und finde einen Moment später ihren Fuß zwischen Tür und Rahmen, der effektiv verhindert, dass ich die Tür abschließen kann. Ich ziehe die Tür wieder auf, sehe ihr Grinsen und lasse die Tür kräftiger gegen ihren Fuß prallen, doch weicht sie mit ihrem Fuß keinen Millimeter zurück. Verzieht noch nicht einmal ihre Miene dabei, wenn die Tür ihren Fuß zum wiederholten Mal quetscht.

»Hör zu«, zische ich, halte mit der Tür inne und sehe an ihr vorbei an die Wand, um diese Augen nicht noch einmal ansehen zu müssen. »Ich brauche keine Hilfe von Deinesgleichen. Ich kann mich sehr gut selbst versorgen.« Mit diesen Worten gehe ich an ihr vorbei, remple sie grob mit meiner Schulter an und stürme ohne einen Blick zurück, ins Badezimmer. Wo ich die Holzsplitter mit einer Pinzette, die ich im Erste-Hilfe-Kasten gefunden habe, unter starken Schmerzen entferne, das frische Blut von meiner Hand spüle und sie dann vorsichtig trocken tupfe.

»Du musst die Hand noch desinfizieren«, erklingt hinter mir eine dunkle Stimme, die ich nicht kenne. Ich drehe mich der Stimme zu und sehe die Besitzerin flüchtig an, bevor ich mich wegdrehe. Groß, schlank und dunkelblonde Haare. Auf den ersten Eindruck wirkt sie nicht ausländisch auf mich.

»Und du bist?«, knirsche ich und gehe auf den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten zu.

»Martha. Juli hat mich hergeschickt.«

»Aha«, entweicht es mir unintelligent, weil ich nicht weiß, von wem sie spricht und durchwühle den Kasten nach dem Desinfektionsspray, was mit einer Hand und ziemlich viel Zeug in dem Kasten, nicht so einfach ist, wie es klingt.

»Du weißt schon, die, die du eben so unhöflich angezischt hast«, grinst Martha mich schwach an, als sie neben mir steht und durchwühlt den Kasten ihrerseits. Nach einigen Augenblicken reicht sie mir das Spray und sieht mich abwartend an.

»Ah, die Ohrfeigen-Olle«, kommentiere ich für mich und Martha nickt. Juli also. Wie der Monat? Oder eine Kurzform? Ich schließe meine Augen und halte die Luft an, als das Desinfektionsmittel auf meiner Hand zu brennen beginnt. Scheiße, ist das unangenehm.

»Bitte, kannst der berichten, dass meine Hand versorgt ist und nicht abfallen wird«, brumme ich und lasse Martha einfach im Badezimmer stehen. Sie ruft mir hinterher, dass ich das Juli selber sagen kann, weil sie in meinem Zimmer auf mich warten würde. Als ich mein Zimmer wieder betrete, ist sie tatsächlich da, sitzt auf dem freien Bett und hält den Zeitungsartikel in ihren Händen. »Freut dich so etwas?«, fragt sie leise und blickt mit einem unlesbaren Gesicht zu mir auf. Ich reiße ihr den Artikel aus der Hand und wir beobachten stumm, wie er zwischen uns auf den Boden segelt.

»Raus«, sage ich und stelle mich mit dem Rücken zu ihr, an den Schreibtisch, damit sie nicht sieht, wie ich mit meinen Tränen hadere. »Und nimm diesem verdammten Artikel mit dir.« Ich höre, wie sie aufsteht und sich nach dem Zeitungsausschnitt bückt. »Geh«, zische ich, weil ich ihre Hand für eine Sekunde oder so auf meiner Schulter spüre und kämpfe darum, nicht unter meinen Emotionen einzuknicken. Als die Tür ins hinter ihr ins Schloss fällt, drehe ich mich um, stolpere zur Tür und schließe ab. Ich sacke gegen das Holz und rutsche langsam dran hinab und kann meine Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Heiß rollen sie an meinen Wangen hinab und fallen auf meine Beine, die ich dicht an mich gezogen habe und fest umarme.

Meine Augen sind vom Weinen geschwollen. Jeder wird also sehen können, dass ich eingeknickt bin und nicht so stark bin, wie ich vorgebe zu sein. Zynisch denke ich, dass bestimmt schon Wetten abgeschlossen wurden, wann ich denn zusammenbreche. Am liebsten will ich das Abendessen schwänzen, aber ich habe Hunger und bin nicht scharf auf eine weitere Strafe. Mit gestrafften Schultern und erhobenem Haupt gehe ich durch den Speisesaal und sinke neben Rati und Uma auf meinen Platz. Ich sehe, wie Rati mit sich kämpft und etwas sagen will, weshalb ich ihr meine Hand auf den Arm lege und sie ansehe. Ich weiß, realistisch gesehen, dass man nicht stirbt, wenn man Menschen anderer Herkunft berührt, bin aber dennoch überrascht, dass nichts passiert, wo Paul mir immer eingeredet hat, das sonst was passiert, wenn die Berührungen nicht durch Gewalt geschehen. Wenn Rati meine geschwollenen Augen und meinen Gemütszustand registriert hat, dann bestimmt auch andere. Lachen sie sich nun ins Fäustchen?  
»Spar dir deine Worte. Du und ich wissen, dass du sie nicht ernst meinst«, sage ich leise, lasse ihren Arm los und starre auf meinen Teller.

»Woher willst du das wissen?«, flüstert Rati und klingt seltsam traurig.

»Weil ich Augen im Kopf habe und sehe, dass hier alle nur darauf warten, dass ich zusammenbreche und irgendetwas Dummes tue«, erwidere ich ebenfalls flüsternd und bin wenig überrascht, dass Rati darauf nichts erwidert und fühle mich bestätigt. Nach dem Tischgebet greife ich nach meiner obligatorischen Brotscheibe und zucke zusammen, als mir Uma sanft auf den Rücken klopft und mich eindringlich ansieht, als ich ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwerfe.  
»Dann lass die, die darauf warten, nicht gewinnen, Romy. Zeig ihnen, dass du stärker bist. Zeig ihnen, dass du nicht so bist, wie sie dich einschätzen. Wenn es dir hilft«, flüstert Uma und tauscht einen Blick mit Rati, »dann lass mich dir sagen, dass wir hinter dir stehen. Rati und ich.«

Ich denke an all die Beleidigungen, mit denen ich die Beiden in meinen Gedanken schon bedacht habe. Beschämt starre ich auf meinen Teller und umfasse mein Buttermesser fester als nötig, als ich Uma ansehe. »Danke«, hauche ich erstickt und wende meinen Blick sofort wieder meinem Teller zu.

»Nicht dafür, Romy«, erwidert Uma bestimmt. »Shiva gibt allen Menschen eine zweite Chance, wenn sie denn wollen. Du musst sie nur endlich nutzen und nicht wegwerfen.«

»Shiva?«, frage ich überrascht und sehe Uma an, die mich anlächelt. Ist das nicht eine hinduistische Gottheit?

»Was überrascht dich daran?«

»Ich dachte, wir sind hier in einem katholischen Internat?«

Rati neben mir lacht leise und Uma grinst breit. »Glaubst du echt, wir wären hier, wenn Fremdgläubige unterdrückt werden?«

»Aber, ihr geht doch auch zu den Gebeten«, frage ich völlig irritiert und habe mein Brot völlig vergessen, nachdem ich es mit Butter bestrichen habe.

»Man toleriert uns hier, wenn wir uns der Lebensweise anpassen, so lange wir hier sind und uns gegenüber anderem Glauben offen zeigen. Toleranz heißt das Zauberwort, Romy. Vielleicht versuchst du es auch einmal damit?« Mit diesen Worten ist unser Gespräch, wenn man es denn so nennen kann, vorerst zu Ende und wir essen in Eintracht unser Essen. Ich sollte die Beiden beschimpfen, dass sie es gewagt haben, mich anzusprechen, das weiß ich. Umso irritierter bin ich, dass ich fast ein bisschen traurig bin, dass die Beiden nicht in meine Klasse gehen. Ich weiß, dass Rati und Uma eine Stufe unter mir sind und vermute, dass sie mit Marina in einer Klasse sind. Als Rati und Uma gemeinsam aufstehen und ihr Geschirr auf den Beiwagen stapeln, der neben unserem Tisch steht, sehe ich zu ihnen auf und sehe in Ratis ernstes Gesicht, mit dem sie mich mustert.

»Was?«, rutscht es mir ungewollt barsch raus.

Rati grinst schief und hält mir ihre Hand hin. »Freunde?« Ich überrasche mich selbst und ergreife Ratis Hand nach einem Augenblick und denke, dass ich es einmal mit Toleranz versuchen will. Muss ja von den Kameraden vorerst keiner wissen.

An diesem Abend, beim Gebet, versuche ich mich erstmals an einem inneren Zwiegespräch mit Wem auch immer, der mir dabei zuhört. Mit gesenktem Kopf und geschlossenen Augen bete ich, dass Uschi und Ralf nichts geschieht, nur weil sie vom rechten Weg abgekommen sind. Die restliche Zeit denke ich darüber nach, was dieser Versuch aus meiner Gesinnung macht. Lässt sich Toleranz überhaupt damit vereinbaren? Ich verlasse als eine der Letzten die Kapelle und kehre zum Speisesaal zurück, wo das Geschirr schon verschwunden ist. Den besagten Besenschrank finde ich sofort und sammle mir daraus meine Utensilien zusammen. Eimer, Wischmob, Lappen und Reinigungsmittel. Nach nicht einmal zwanzig Minuten bin ich mit dem Speisesaal fertig und finde, dass es eine milde Strafe war, schließlich hätte sie mich auch alle Gänge und die Bäder wischen lassen können. Die Kapelle dauert etwas länger, aber auch damit bin ich kurz vor Neun fertig und schleiche mit aufgedunsenen Fingern nach oben in mein Zimmer, nachdem ich alles dorthin zurückgestellt habe, wo es hingehört. Als ich den Gang betrete, auf dem mein Zimmer liegt, entdecke ich Martha, die lässig neben meiner Zimmertür an der Wand lehnt und auf mich zu warten scheint. »Hey«, grüßt sie und stößt sich von der Wand ab.

»Was gibts?«, frage ich argwöhnisch und stecke den Schlüssel ins Schloss meiner Zimmertür und schließe auf.

Martha hebt beschwichtigend ihre Hände. »Frau Schwarz meint, du würdest häufig Bücher ausleihen. Ich wollte gleich mit einigen rüber gehen. Lust, mitzukommen?«

Nachdem ich kurz überschlagen habe, wie viele Bücher ich ausgelesen habe, nicke ich. »Gerne, gibst du mir einen Moment?«, frage ich, warte aber nicht auf ihre Reaktion und sammle die Bücher zusammen, die ich zurückgeben will. Als ich alle Bücher habe, lächelt Martha mich an und gemeinsam gehen wir nach unten und durch die schwere Holztür des Foyers nach draußen, wo die Anderen schon auf Martha warten. Auf dem Weg zur Schule ruhen meine Augen auf der Rückansicht von Juli, wie sie es in fast jeder Unterrichtsstunde taten, wenn ich versuche zu ergründen, wo ich diese Augen schon einmal gesehen habe. Ich fühle mich zwiegespalten, besonders als ich ihren Hintern anstarre und feststelle, wie gut ihre Jeans diesen betonte. Ob Juli wirklich eine Art Kurzform war? Bevor ich darüber weiter nachdenken kann und hinterfragen kann, warum ich gerade so viel Interesse an ihrem Hinterteil habe, haben wir die Bibliothek erreicht. Ich scanne die Bücher für die Rückgabe ein und lege sie danach auf einen Wagen, wo alle Bücher landen, die zurückgegeben wurden. Frau Schwarz und Martha würden sich ihrer annehmen, sobald sie Zeit zum Einsortieren fanden. Danach streife ich einige Minuten, tief in meinen Gedanken versunken durch die Gänge der Bibliothek und leihe mir erstmals auch einige Romane, neben den Lehr und Sachbüchern aus. Nach zwanzig Minuten gehen wir als Gruppe gemeinsam zurück ins Internat. Weil ich nicht reden möchte und auch nichts zu dem Weibergeschwätz über Jungs zu sagen habe, lasse ich mich nach einem Moment zurückfallen und gehe ihnen langsam hinterher.

»So, Toleranz, also?«, fragt mich Juli, kurz vor dem Internat, als ich wieder etwas zu der Gruppe aufgeschlossen habe.

»Der Buschfunk funktioniert hervorragend«, kommentiere ich und wir gehen den restlichen Weg, schweigend, nebeneinanderher.


	5. Chapter 5

Regen. Dicke Tropfen, die unaufhörlich aus dem grauen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel brechen. Er will nicht zu meiner sonnigen Stimmung passen und ich verstehe nicht, wie es regnen kann, wo doch endlich Wochenende und der Unterricht für sagenhafte zwei Tage pausiert ist. Okay, technisch gesehen haben wir Freitag und das Wochenende beginnt erst morgen, aber wen interessiert solch Genauigkeit? Mich jedenfalls nicht, als ich beschwingt durch die Gänge der Schule eile um schnell aus dem Gebäude zu kommen. Die Blicke, die ich noch immer täglich auf mir spüre, sind mir heute egal und verschwinden, als ich das Schulhaus verlasse und prompt wieder an den Regen erinnert werde, der erbarmungslos auf mich niederprasselt. Meinen Schirm habe ich heute Morgen natürlich nicht mitgenommen, weil die Sonne geschienen hat. Mein T-Shirt ist schnell durchweicht. An meiner guten Laune kann der Regen auf meiner Haut nichts ändern, denn ich fahre heute endlich heim. Gut gelaunt gehe ich durch das Schultor und ziehe den Kopf ein, als ein dicker Tropfen in meinen Nacken fällt und langsam an meiner Haut hinab rinnt.  
»Hey«, erklingt Marthas Stimme hinter mir und wenige Augenblicke später wird ein Regenschirm über mich gehalten. »Ich hab nach dir gerufen, aber du hast mich nicht gehört, im Schulhaus. Gehen wir zusammen zurück?« Ich nicke und sehe sie dankbar an, als sie zu mir aufschließt. So gehen wir gemeinsam, den Regenschirm teilend, los.  
  
»Und, fährst du heute auch nach Hause?«, durchbricht Martha die Stille zwischen uns.  
  
»Ja«, erwidere ich und lächle leicht, bei dem Gedanken an zu Hause. »Eigentlich wollte ich schon am letzten Wochenende fahren, aber wir können ja nur alle vierzehn Tage heimfahren, selbst wenn man ein Wochenende ausfallen lassen hat.« Das war echt verdammt ärgerlich gewesen. Meine Eltern und ich hatten viele Pläne gemacht und dann hat mir diese Regel den Mittelfinger gezeigt und ich musste bis zu diesem Wochenende warten.  
  
»Dann fährt dieses Mal unser ganzer Jahrgang heim. Das ist selten«, lächelt Martha und sieht mich ernst an, bevor wir den eigentlichen Weg verlassen und uns auf einen matschigen Trampelpfad, durch den Wald begeben, der eine Abkürzung zum Internat darstellt. »Du hast dich in den letzten Tagen ziemlich rar gemacht. Ich dachte, es würde vorwärtsgehen, mit dir, nachdem wir uns letzte Woche Dienstag, alle ein bisschen angenähert haben.«  
Was soll man darauf antworten, ohne dass es blöd oder angepisst rüber kommt? Bevor ich auch nur Worte finde, spricht Martha weiter. »Mehrere Leute sind an mich herangetreten, dass ich einmal mit dir reden soll. Was ist aus deinem Vorsatz geworden?«  
  
Ich reagiere mit einem Schulterzucken und weiche Marthas Blick aus. Tatsächlich habe ich mich in den letzten Tagen zurückgezogen und wann immer Rati und Uma ein Gespräch mit mir beginnen wollten, habe ich es sehr schnell abgewürgt und bin geflohen. Als der Regenschirm über mir verschwindet, erkenne ich, dass Martha stehen geblieben ist und ich mein Tempo angezogen habe. Seufzend bleibe ich ebenfalls stehen, ohne mich nach Martha umzusehen. Ich höre ihre Schritte im Matsch des Trampelpfads. »Sprich mit mir Romy«, höre ich sie sagen und stelle mir vor, dass sie nur wenige Schritte hinter mir steht.  
  
»Und was, soll ich deiner Meinung nach sagen?«, frage ich und blicke zum Blätterdach empor und spüre, wie mir der Wind kalte Regentropfen ins Gesicht weht. Ich schließe meine Augen und atme tief ein. »Was ist es, dass du aus meinem Mund hören willst?«  
  
»Was es ist, dass dich daran hindert, es einmal zu versuchen und dich ein bisschen zu öffnen.«  
  
Ich vergrabe meine Hände tief in meinen Hosentaschen, öffne meine Augen, als ich ausatme und drehe mich zu Martha um, die wirklich nur zwei Schritte hinter mir steht. Wahnsinn wie schnell die Stimmung kippen kann, denke ich verärgert und kneife mich selbst in mein Bein, um Martha nicht den Schirm aus der Hand zu schlagen.  
»Du, ich versuche es, seit ich hier in dieser Hölle angekommen bin und ich finde meinen Fortschritt großartig. Zu Hause habe ich jeden, der nicht der arischen Rasse entspricht und es gewagt hat, mich schief anzusehen, gemeinsam mit meinen Freunden, die Fresse poliert. Sag mir also nicht, dass ich es nicht versuchen würde. Nur weil ich über Toleranz gesprochen habe und Ratis Angebot angenommen habe, muss ich nicht sofort allen Kanaken hier, die Füße küssen und meinen Kameraden, in den Rücken fallen«, flüstere ich gefährlich leise und drehe mich weg, bevor es sich meine Fäuste nicht noch anders entscheiden und lasse Martha einfach stehen.   
  
Außer Atem lasse ich mich, nah am Eingang der Kapelle nieder und ärgere mich darüber, dass Martha es geschafft hat, mit ihren Fragen meine Stimmung zu verhageln. Ich versuche, mir die positiven Aspekte meiner Heimfahrt, vor Augen zu führen, und hoffe so meine, auf dem Weg verlorene, gute Laune, wiederzufinden. Vergeblich. Die betenden Ordensschwestern ignorierend, rufe ich mir in Erinnerung, dass ich zwei Tage lang keine Schule, kein Internat, keine Gebete und kein Getuschel hinter meinem Rücken ertragen muss. Zwei Tage, an denen ich mir keine Gedanken über meine schlechten Zensuren machen muss und an denen ich nicht aufpassen muss, was ich sage. Jedenfalls, wenn ich draußen bin und mich unter meinesgleichen befinde. Zu Hause muss ich mich genauso zusammenreißen wie hier. Mama und Papa mögen ausländerfeindliche Äußerungen nicht und wissen auch nicht, dass ich gegen Ausländer bin und einer rechten Gruppierung angehöre. Nichtsdestotrotz freue ich mich auf zu Hause. Auf mein Zimmer, mein Bett und ganz besonders auf meine kleine Schwester Lari. Geplant ist ein ruhiges Wochenende, das ich mit meiner Schwester und meinen Eltern verbringen möchte, auch wenn es mir in den Fingern juckt, die Kameraden durchzutelefonieren und zu fragen, ob irgendwo etwas ansteht. Allerdings weiß ich nicht einmal, ob nach der Aktion von Paul und Schubi jemand in der Stadt ist. Und wer nicht in der Stadt ist, auf den können wir verzichten. Denn Menschen ohne Rückgrat kommen im Leben nicht weit. Einer der guten Sprüche von Paul, zwischen dem ganzen Dreck, den er so von sich gegeben hat. Nach dem Gebet stürme ich eilig auf mein Zimmer und lasse das Vesper sausen. Zu Hause kann ich so viel Kaffee saufen, wie ich möchte. Ich werfe die Klamotten achtlos in meine Tasche und lege die Bücher, die ich zum Lernen mitnehmen möchte, oben drauf. Mit geschulterter Reisetasche verlasse ich mein Zimmer und zucke erschrocken zusammen, als Juli neben mir steht. »Scheiße. Schleich dich nicht so an«, zische ich und schließe meine Tür ab. Seit dem Dienstagabend, als wir gemeinsam von der Bibliothek zurückkamen, haben wir nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Juli sieht mich einen Moment entschuldigend an, bevor ihre sanften Gesichtszüge hart werden und sie mir ernst in die Augen sieht. »Mach zu Hause keinen Scheiß, okay?«  
  
»Ich versuche es«, erwidere ich und frage mich, was sie sich unter Scheiß vorstellt. Ich werde ein schönes, chilliges Wochenende mit meiner Familie verbringen, wenn ich mich dagegen entscheide, die Kameraden anzurufen. Mit Lari ein Eis essen gehen und von Papa eventuell erlaubt bekommen, eine Runde mit seiner Cross-Maschine zu drehen und ein bisschen Lernen, wenn meine Eltern nichts anderes geplant haben. Weshalb ich ein »Ich doch nicht«, nachdrücklich hinterher schiebe, bevor ich mich, nachdem ich mich beinahe wieder in ihren Augen verloren hätte, die mich so traurig ansehen, wegdrehe und langsam den Gang zu der Treppe hinab gehe. Ich kann hören, wie sie leise seufzt und hinter mir hergeht, aber ich drehe mich nicht um.  
  
»Dieses Mal hast du weniger Haare, die du dir abrasieren kannst. Lass dich also nicht erwischen, wenn du doch Scheiße baust oder du mit deinen Kumpels wieder losziehst und Asylantenheime abfackelst.«  
  
Ein eiskalter Schauer klettert meinem Rücken hinab und lässt mich mitten im Gang erstarren und meine Tasche auf den Boden fallen, als ich mich erinnere. Daran erinnere, wo ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe. Mit einem Mal wird mir der Grund der Ohrfeige klar und, dass sie es war, die Frau Kramer und allen anderen meine politische Gesinnung nahe gelegt hat, als wir uns an meinem ersten Abend im Foyer begegnet sind. Als ich mich zu ihr umdrehe, um keine Ahnung was, zu sagen, ist sie verschwunden und der Gang, bis auf mich, leer.   
  
Als ich auf dem Parkplatz stehe und darauf warte, dass Mama mich abholen kommt, bin ich froh, dass es nicht mehr regnet, denn mein Schirm liegt noch immer auf meinen Zimmer, stelle ich fest, als ich den wolkenverhangenen Himmel starre und an der Seite meiner Tasche nach dem Schirm taste. Mit meinen Gedanken bin ich weit weg und bemerke erst, dass Mama da ist, weil sie mich umarmt.  
  
»Hey Mama«, murmle ich in Mamas Haare und lächle gezwungen, als sie von mir ablässt und mich ansieht. Ob Juli Freunde in dem Asylantenheim hatte, die in jener Nacht starben? Wäre es so, versuche ich, mich zu beruhigen, hätte ich mir mehr als eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Plötzlich rieche ich Rauch und fühle mich zurück in die Nacht versetzt, wo ich ihre unglaublichen, braunen Augen das erste Mal gesehen habe. Erst die Kofferraumtür, die neben mir zugeworfen wird, bringt mich ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Fahrig streiche ich mir durch meine kurzen Haare und setze mich auf den Beifahrersitz von Mamas Mercedes.  
  
»Alles klar, Romy?«  
  
»Ein bisschen müde«, zwinge ich mich, zu sagen, und sehe Martha und Juli, wie sie sich zum Abschied umarmen. Ich wende rasch meinen Blick ab und kralle meine Fingernägel in meine Oberschenkel.  
  
»Was macht die Schule?«, fragt Mama, als wir vom Internatsgelände runter fahren.  
  
»Nicht gut«, gestehe ich und starre aus dem Seitenfenster. Im Westen öffnen sich die grauen Wolken und blauer Himmel bricht hindurch. »Der Unterricht ist hart, ich weiß nicht, ob das mit dem Abschluss funktioniert, wie ihr euch das vorstellt.«  
  
»Was ist mit Nachhilfe? Ich bin mir sicher, dass dir ein bisschen Nachhilfe schon viel helfen würde. Vielleicht jemand aus dem Internat?«  
  
»Nein«, fahre ich Mama über den Mund und räuspere mich. »Ich habe mich in den letzten drei Wochen nicht gerade beliebt gemacht und keinerlei Freundschaften geschlossen. Ich denke nicht, dass mir da jemand helfen würde«, lüge ich Mama an. »Notfalls wiederhole ich das Jahr noch einmal?«  
  
Mama trommelt auf das Lenkrad, als wir hinter einem Traktor hertuckern und sieht mich aufmunternd an. »Warten wir doch auf dein Halbjahreszeugnis, bevor wir uns darüber intensiver Gedanken machen. Erst einmal kommt Weihnachten. Bis dahin kann sich noch einiges verändern, Liebes.«  
  
Häuser, Bäume, Dörfer und Städte ziehen an uns vorbei und je weiter wir uns vom Internat entfernen, umso mehr, fällt die Anspannung von mir ab.  
  
»Wird Lari zu Hause sein?«  
  
»Ja, deine Schwester und dein Vater freuen sich schon auf dich. Hast du schon Pläne, für das Wochenende?« Ich nicke und sehe Mama an, als wir an einer Ampel halten.  
  
»Ich habe ein paar Bücher zum Lernen dabei. Ansonsten muss ich mal sehen, ob meine Freunde zu erreichen sind. Vielleicht gehen wir alle ins Kino?«, frage ich und sehe Mama hoffnungsvoll an, die mir zuzwinkert, bevor sie wieder auf die Straße schaut.  
  
»Vielleicht warten zu Hause Tickets auf dich, die dich in den neusten Fast and Furious Film überreden wollen.« Nach dieser Konversation, in der ich noch meine Freude ausdrücke, lehne ich mich vor, schalte das Radio ein und wühle in Mamas Handschuhfach nach einer passenden CD. Weil ich nichts Besseres finde, werfe ich Rosenstolz in den Player und lausche der unverkennbaren Stimme von Anna und versuche, nicht an Juli zu denken. Denke dadurch automatisch an die Nacht, beim Asylantenheim und an Paul und Schubi. Rieche zum wiederholten Male den Rauch, spüre den ekligen Sprühregen auf meiner Haut. Mama ist es, die mich wieder aus den Erinnerungen holt. »Ist wirklich alles okay, Liebes?«  
  
»Ja, alles gut«, seufze ich vernehmlich und strecke meine Beine im Fußraum des Autos aus. »Ich war nur in Gedanken. Hast du etwas gesagt?«  
  
»Nein«, sagt Mama und sieht mich eindringlich an. »Aber du hast geschaut, als ginge es dir plötzlich richtig schlecht, deshalb.« Ich versichere ihr, dass es mir wirklich gut geht und starre die restliche Fahrt aus dem Seitenfenster.  
  
»Romy!«, kreischt meine kleine Schwester, als ich aus Mamas Mercedes aussteige und stürmt mir mit einem Tempo entgegen, dass ich gerade noch meine Arme ausbreiten kann und dann liegt sie auch schon in meinen Armen und drückt sich fest an mich. Ich halte sie fest und atme ihren vertrauten Geruch tief ein.  
  
»Hey Lari, ich habe dich auch vermisst«, flüstere ich ihr zu und streiche Lari sanft über den Rücken, bis sie sich von mir löst und unsere Eltern bitterböse ansieht.  
  
»Wenn ich schon Facebook benutzen dürfte, wäre das in Kontaktbleiben viel einfacher.« Unsere Eltern tun so, als hätten sie den Vorwurf nicht gehört und gehen ins Haus, nachdem Papa meine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum gehoben hat. Im Flur schließe ich, nachdem Lari mich losgelassen hat, auch Papa fest in meine Arme, der mich entschuldigend ansieht.  
  
»Du weißt, wenn wir es hätten verhindern können, würdest du noch hier zur Schule gehen, Pfläumchen.«  
  
»Mama hat gesagt, ihr habt Kinokarten für den neuen Fast and Furious Film!«, wechsle ich das Thema, weil ich weiß, dass es nichts bringt, mich zu beschweren. Papa nickt und winkt mich ins Wohnzimmer, wo Mama schon mit Lari wartet.   
  
»Morgen Nachmittag, Pfläumchen. Für dich, Lari, Mama und mich.«  
  
»Was wollt ihr zum Abendessen?«, fragt Mama, als ich mich neben Lari auf die Couch gesetzt habe und Papa sich in seinen Lieblingssessel fallen lässt.  
  
»Pizza«, skandieren Lari und ich, wie abgesprochen, im Duett und Mama kramt einen Flyer unter dem Wohnzimmertisch hervor, bevor Papa auch nur ein Veto einlegen kann.  
  
»Vom Türken um die Ecke oder von unserem Stammitaliener?«, will Mama wissen. Bei der Erwähnung des Türken zieht sich mein Magen zusammen und das Hungergefühl verebbt. Fünf Tote - in einer Dönerbude, hier in der Stadt.  
»Wir könnten auch Essen fahren. Ich habe letzte Woche einen Griechen entdeckt, den ich gern ausprobieren würde«, lächelt Papa und schaut abfällig auf die Flyer und ich ahne, dass er das in erster Linie vorgeschlagen hat, weil er keine Lust auf unsere Diskussionen hat. »Pizza bekommt ihr da bestimmt auch.«   
  
»Was meint ihr?«, fragt Mama uns und sieht Papa skeptisch an. Weil ich heute keine Lust darauf habe, ewig mit Mama und Lari zu diskutieren, schlage ich mich auf Papas Seite und bin für den Griechen. Lari schließt sich mir an und so kommt es, dass ich mich eine halbe Stunde später in Papas Auto, auf der Rückbank wiederfinde und wir als Familie über den Asphalt tuckern. Wir fahren aus der Stadt raus und kurz vor dem nächsten Dorf halten wir an einer gut besuchten Gaststätte. Ich genieße die Zeit mit meiner Familie und muss kaum an Juli und das Internat denken, wo ich am Sonntag wieder hinmuss. Wir lachen, schlagen uns die Bäuche voll und Mama gibt mir ein Gläschen Ouzo aus, was mich besonders freut, da sie mir sonst nicht einmal ein Glas Sekt zu Silvester gestattet. Als ich den Alkohol in meinen Beinen kribbeln spüre, mache ich mit meinem Smartphone ein Erinnerungsfoto von mir und meiner Familie und antworte aus einer Laune heraus, Dancing Juliet und bestätige ihr, dass ich die Ohrfeige verdient habe. Erst als wir wieder zu Hause sind und mein Kopf, mein Kopfkissen berührt, zähle ich Eins und Eins zusammen und lache über meine eigene Dummheit. Wie konnte ich nur so dämlich sein und nicht raffen, dass Juli Dancing Juliet ist? Über meine Dummheit schmunzelnd, lege ich mein Smartphone neben mich, rolle mich auf die Seite und starre an die Wand meines Zimmers.   
  
Als ich das nächste Mal auf mein Smartphone blicke, stelle ich überrascht fest, dass ich eingeschlafen bin und es schon kurz nach Eins in der Nacht ist und Juli mir geantwortet hat. Mir die Müdigkeit aus den Augen reibend setze ich mich auf und lese die Facebooknachricht.  
  
 _22:11; Dancing Juliet: ›Du überrascht mich.‹_  
  
Nicht nur dich, denke ich, trinke einen Schluck Wasser und schiebe die Bettdecke, die Mama wohl über mich gelegt hat, von meinen Beinen.  
  
 _00:22; Romy Schneider: ›Nicht nur dich, ich mich selbst auch, Juli. Wie läufts zu Hause?‹_  
  
Ich ärgere mich selbst über meine dumme Frage, aber zu spät, die Nachricht ist schon abgeschickt. Dumm deshalb, weil ich nicht weiß, wo Juli nach dem Brand im Asylantenheim unterkam.  
  
 _00:30; Dancing Juliet: ›Ich sehe, du machst deine Hausaufgaben, wenn auch reichlich spät. Dabei habe ich dir doch schon einen deutlichen Hinweis gegeben? Geht so.‹_  
  
Zurück in die Kissen gelehnt, starre ich mein Display so lange an, bis es aus geht und das Zimmer wieder verdunkelt. Weil ich keine Ahnung habe, was ich zurückschreiben soll, starre ich in die Dunkelheit und schließe meine Augen irgendwann, als sie der Dunkelheit müde werden. Ich ziehe mir die Decke bis unters Kinn und zucke erschrocken zusammen, als etwas gegen mein Fenster knallt. Vielleicht ein Vogel, überlege ich und spüre, wie mein Gehirn immer träger wird. Ich atme tief ein, als einige Momente später abermals etwas gegen mein Fenster knallt und daran abprallt. Mit der Decke um meinen Körper gewickelt, stolpere ich über meine Reisetasche, als ich zum Fenster gehe und es fluchend aufreiße. Genau in diesem Moment segelt ein Stein an mir vorbei und landet mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf meinem Teppich.  
  
»Wer ist da?«, zische ich hinab in die Dunkelheit und versuche, jemanden zu erkennen.   
  
»Komm runter«, erklingt eine vertraute Stimme und neben dem Apfelbaum in unserem Garten geht ein Smartphonedisplay an und für einen Moment, sehe ich Julis Gesicht.  
  
»Juli, bist du das?«, frage ich zischend und versuche mehr zu erkennen, als eine Silhouette in der Dunkelheit. »Was machst du hier? Warte, ich komme runter.«  
  
Ich schließe mein Fenster, werfe meine Bettdecke auf mein Bett und kralle mir eine Strickjacke aus dem Kleiderschrank, nachdem ich meine Schreibtischlampe angemacht habe, um mehr zu sehen. Leise schleiche ich durchs Haus, steige die Stufen hinab ins Erdgeschoss und schiebe im Wohnzimmer die Terrassentür auf. Entschlossen trete ich hinaus auf die Terrasse und hätte beinahe die ganze Nachbarschaft zusammen geschrien, weil Juli plötzlich hinter mir steht und ein ›Buh‹, in mein Ohr flüstert.  
  
»Scheiße«, fluche ich und drehe mich wütend zu ihr um und gehe einige Schritte auf Abstand, weil sie zu nah in meiner Komfortzone befindet. »Mach das nie wieder. Was zur Hölle machst du eigentlich hier und wo hast du die Adresse her?«  
  
Juli kichert und ich rieche Alkohol.  
  
»Bist du betrunken?« Abermals kichert sie, sagt aber nichts. Seufzend packe ich sie, nachdem ich einen Moment darüber nachgedacht habe, an ihren Arm und ziehe sie ins Haus und zu mir ins Zimmer. Schließlich kann ich sie in diesem Zustand doch nicht fortschicken, oder? Wir verursachen so viel Lärm, dass ich überrascht bin, dass meine Mutter nicht im Flur steht und mich mit ihrem mörderischen, verschlafenen Blick erdolcht.  
  
»Also?«, frage ich, als Juli auf meine Couch plumpst und ich ihr meine Wasserflasche reiche und versuche nicht daran zu denken, was Paul und die Kameraden jetzt von mir denken würden, weil ich eine so offensichtliche Ausländerin in mein Zimmer lasse. Dabei wird mir bewusst, wie dumm und abwertend dieser Gedanke ist.  
  
»Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen das Klassenbuch ins Lehrerzimmer gebracht«, erklärt sie mir nuschelnd und kichert dabei pausenlos, wenn sie nicht an der Wasserflasche nippt, sodass es schwer ist, sie zu verstehen, obwohl sie akzentfreies Deutsch spricht. »Kurz vor dem Lehrerzimmer geht es noch einmal zwei Stufen hoch, dort bin ich gestürzt und das Buch lag geöffnet auf dem Boden. Dabei habe ich zufällig die aufgelisteten Anschriften gelesen und überrascht festgestellt, dass wir in der gleichen Stadt wohnen und du auch noch nah an meinem Elternhaus, wohnst.«  
  
»Elternhaus?«, platzt es aus mir heraus und Juli kichert erneut. »Warst du nicht Anfang des Jahres noch im Asylantenheim?«  
  
»In den Ferien, als ehrenamtliche Helferin«, nickt Juli und trinkt einen großen Schluck Wasser, bevor sie mich versucht, zu fokussieren und betrübt aussieht. »Die Nacht war fürchterlich.«  
  
Ich zwinge mich, nicht daran zu denken und ignoriere den Geruch von Rauch in meiner Nase, weil ich weiß, dass es Einbildung ist. Hier brennt nichts. Den Nasenrücken massierend, schließe ich meine Augen und sehe, wie sich die Flammen gierig durch alles brennbare fressen. »Und was willst du nun hier?«, frage ich und reiße meine Augen auf.  
  
»Meine Eltern«, beginnt Juli. »Sie streiten und ich kenne niemanden, außer dich, in dieser Stadt, weil ich den Großteil des Jahres im Internat oder bei meinen Großeltern verbringe.«  
  
»Warum bist du dann nach Hause gefahren?«, frage ich und stütze meine Ellenbogen auf das Fensterbrett und starre hinaus in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Als das Schweigen immer länger wird, beginne ich, Juli in der Spiegelung der Fensterscheibe zu beobachten und sehe, wie sie auf ihre Füße starrt und ihre Hände, in ihrem Schoß nervös knetet.  
  
»Weil meine große Schwester heute ihre Verlobung gefeiert hat. Deshalb auch die Alkoholfahne«, bricht es aus ihr heraus, als ich nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet habe und sie sieht mich durch die Spiegelung direkt an. »Soll ich gehen?«  
  
»Was erwartest du von mir?«, frage ich leise und sehe auf das Fensterbrett hinab. »Ich bin immer noch dieselbe, die du damals im Frühling gesehen hast. Ich habe mich nicht verändert.«  
  
»Vielleicht«, stimmt Juli mir zu. »Aber du hättest mir auch nicht schreiben müssen.« Bevor sie weitersprechen oder ich auf ihre Worte reagieren kann, beginnt sie zu würgen.  
  
»Kotz mir bloß nicht auf den Teppich«, rufe ich, bin mit zwei großen Schritten neben ihr und zerre sie in den Stand. An ihrem Arm ziehe ich sie so schnell wie möglich in mein Badezimmer. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichen wir die Toilette. Nur eine Sekunde später und Juli hätte sich auf dem Boden übergeben. Ich halte ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und streiche ihr mit meiner freien Hand beruhigend über den Rücken, als sie beim Kotzen immer hysterischer wird. Gefühlte Stunden hocken wir in meinem Badezimmer. Tatsächlich sind es vielleicht zehn Minuten, die vergehen, bis sich Juli soweit beruhigt, dass sie mich nach Wasser fragen kann und ich ihr die Flasche aus meinem Zimmer hole. Bis sie sich sicher ist, sich nicht noch einmal zu übergeben, zieht weitere Zeit ins Land, in der ich schweigend meine Füße anstarre und am Rand der Badewanne sitze.  
  
»Gehts wieder?« Juli nickt und lässt sich von mir auf die Beine helfen. Gemeinsam gehen wir wieder in mein Zimmer, wo ich sie wieder auf meine Couch drücke und mit einem kurzen Blick auf sie zu meinem Schrank gehe und ein T-Shirt hervorkrame, weil ihr Oberteil nass ist. »Hier«, murre ich und werfe ihr das T-Shirt zu. Überrascht sieht sie zu mir, blickt auf ihre Bluse und nickt dann, als habe sie die Nässe erst jetzt bemerkt. Ich wende meinen Blick ab, weil sie ungeniert damit beginnt, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen und ich erstarre, als ich wieder zu ihr Blicke, weil sie keinen BH unter der Bluse trägt.   
  
»Es ist mir verboten, einen zu tragen«, kichert Juli und zieht sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und ich versuche, nicht weiter über Julis Brüste nachzudenken. Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich keine Eigenen. Ich verkneife es mir, nach dem Warum zu fragen und hänge die Bluse über meine Heizung. Schließlich wollte ich ja auch nicht wissen, warum sie keinen trägt. Das hat sie mir ja einfach erzählt. Als ich mich wieder zu ihr umdrehe, wirft sie mir ihren Rock zu.  
»Der ist auch nass«, kommentiert sie, als ich auf das Stück Stoff in meinen Händen hinabsehe.  
  
»Brauchst du eine Hose?«, frage ich völlig automatisch. Ist es reines Mitleid, was mich dazu antreibt, ihr zu helfen, obwohl ich es nicht tun sollte?  
  
»Danke, dein T-Shirt ist groß genug, dass ich mich darunter verstecken kann«, nuschelt sie und deutet auf ihre Beine, die sich unter dem Stoff verstecken. »Wo hast du das denn her? So breit bist du doch nicht.«  
  
»Von meinem Ex-Freund«, stelle ich fest und frage mich, was Paul davon halten würde, wenn er wüsste, wer sein T-Shirt trägt. Ich lache leise, weil ich mir sein angewidertes Gesicht bildlich vorstellen kann und hänge den Rock neben die Bluse.   
  
»Du kannst in meinem Bett schlafen«, sage ich, nach einem Moment und deute auf mein Bett. Juli steht von der Couch auf und dabei rutscht das T-Shirt, von ihren nackten Beinen und langsam beginne ich zu glauben, dass ich krank werde, als mein Herz schneller schlägt und ich mich frage, ob sich ihre Haut so weich anfühlen würde, wie sie aussieht.  
  
»Das kann ich nicht annehmen«, haucht sie, lässt sich von mir jedoch widerstandslos zu meinem Bett führen. Bestimmt drücke ich sie an den Schultern hinab, bis sie am Bettrand sitzt und mit undefinierbarem Blick zu mir aufsieht.  
  
»Doch kannst du. Leg dich hin und nüchter dich aus.« Bevor ich einen Schritt rückwärts gehen kann, zieht sie so doof an meinem Arm, dass ich stolpere und halb auf sie falle. Überrascht fange ich mich gerade noch ab, bevor unsere Köpfe miteinander kollidiert wären. Unsere Blicke verhaken sich ohne große Anstrengung und ich spüre ihren Atem auf meiner Haut. Alles um uns herum erscheint mir unwichtig, bis es an meiner Zimmertür klopft und mich zurück in die Realität zieht.   
  
»Romy?«, erklingt Laris Stimme und ich bin, glaube ich noch nie schneller aus meinem Bett aufgestanden. Was zur Hölle war das? Mir bleibt keine Zeit, länger darüber nachzudenken, denn meine Schwester zieht die Zimmertür auf und schaut mich an. »Alles okay? Ich habe Lärm gehört«, fragt sie und schaut verwirrt von mir zu Juli und zurück. »Wer ist das?«  
  
»Bin Juliet«, murmelt Juli, greift nach meiner Hand und zieht mich zurück auf mein Bett, das Lattenrost knarzt, als ich auf der Matratze aufkomme. »Dann teilen wir uns dein Bett eben. Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir auf der Couch schläfst.«  
  
Meine Schwester sieht mich fragend an, als mich Juli in die Kissen zieht. »Spontaner Besuch. Ich erkläre es dir nachher genauer. Wenn du eher wach sein solltest, meldest du sie bei unseren Eltern schonend an?«, frage ich Lari, weil ich ganz genau weiß wie unsere Eltern es finden, wenn wir Überraschungsgäste haben. Lari nickt, grinst mich blöd an, als Juli mich als Kopfkissen missbraucht und zieht sich dann zurück.  
  
»Leg deinen Kopf wo anders hin«, murmel ich und starre an meine Zimmerdecke, als Juli auch noch einen Arm über meinen Bauch legt und sich ankuschelt. »Hey, ich bin doch kein Kuscheltier«, beschwere ich mich, doch von Juli erfolgt keine Reaktion mehr. Weil ich mich nicht von ihr lösen kann, gebe ich mich geschlagen und finde in dieser Nacht nur schlecht in den Schlaf, obwohl ihr Atem an meinem Ohr eine einschläfernde Wirkung hat, wären da nur nicht meine seltsamen Gedanken, die sich nur um Juli zu drehen scheinen. So hab ich mir meinen Start ins Wochenende, irgendwie nicht vorgestellt.


	6. Chapter 6

Irgendwann muss mich Julis Atemgeräusch so eingelullt haben, dass mich Morpheus doch noch mit beiden Armen in seinem Reich willkommen hieß. Denn als ich das nächste Mal am Bewusstsein kratze, höre ich leises Flüstern und Kichern, in meinem Zimmer und brauche einen Moment, um zu verstehen, mit wem sich meine Schwester unterhält. Würfel rollen über ein Spielbrett und ich sehe, als ich mit den Augen blinzelnd nachsehe, Juli neben Lari auf dem Boden sitzen. Typisch Lari, Juli direkt zu einem Gesellschaftsspiel einzuladen. Ein Klopfen an der Tür lässt mich meine Augen wieder schließen. Sekundenspäter erklingt die Stimme von Mama. »Schläft sie immer noch?«

»Ich dachte, wir wecken sie, sobald Juliet und ich mit dem Spiel fertig sind«, höre ich Lari sagen und ich kann Mamas Augenrollen bildlich vor mir sehen.

»Soll ich dir vielleicht ein paar Sachen aus Romys Kleiderschrank raus suchen, du musst doch frieren, Liebes?«

»Lass deine Griffel von meinem Kleiderschrank, Mama«, klinke ich mich ein, als ich höre, wie Mama die Tür meines Schranks aufzieht und muss grinsen, als sie, Lari und Juli bei meinen Worten erschrocken zusammenzucken.

»Dann kümmer dich besser um deinen Gast, als bis kurz nach Neun zu schlafen, Romy. In zehn Minuten gibt es Frühstück, unten in der Küche!« Mit diesen Worten rauscht Mama aus meinem Zimmer und lässt die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Seufzend setze ich mich auf und fahre mir gähnend durch die kurzen Haare. Mit einem gemurmelten »Guten Morgen«, schäle ich mich aus der Bettdecke und stolpere, die beiden Frühaufsteher ignorieren, ins Badezimmer, wo ich die Tür vernehmlich hinter mir ins Schloss werfe, meine Kleidung ablege und mich unter die Dusche stelle. Ein genießerisches Seufzen entweicht mir, als angenehmes, warmes Wasser auf meine nackte Haut trifft. Gott, wie habe ich meine eigene Dusche vermisst, auch wenn es technisch gesehen eine Badewanne ist. Selbst wenn es nur ein schlichter Bottich wäre, würde ich das im Moment nicht so eng sehen. So froh bin ich um die Privatsphäre, die man im Internat nur ganz früh und spät am Abend hat, wo das Wasser nicht mehr richtig warm wird. Ich reize die Zeit aus und seife mich gründlich ein. Soll Mama doch meckern, weil wir zu spät am Frühstückstisch erscheinen. Sie kommt selbst manchmal, mit Papa, zu spät und meine Schwester und ich beschweren uns darüber nie. Als ich mir das Shampoo aus den Haaren gespült habe, trockne ich mich ab und wickle mich in ein großes, flauschiges Badehandtuch ein, bevor ich mir die Haare mit einem kleineren Handtuch trocken reibe und meine benutzte Kleidung in den Wäschepuff werfe.

»Du kannst auch Duschen gehen, wenn du möchtest. Ich sollte irgendwo noch ein paar Klamotten haben, die ich nicht mehr anziehe«, beginne ich meiner Zimmerwand zu erzählen, als ich, nachdem Zähneputzen, aus dem Badezimmer trete und auf meinen Kleiderschrank zugehe. Ich lege mir Unterwäsche, mein liebstes Gammelshirt, dass ich immer an Wochenenden trage, heraus und suche dabei nach meinen alten Klamotten, die ich mir in einer anderen Phase meines Lebens einmal gekauft hatte. Ich ziehe ein ärmelloses, weißes Top hervor und eine schwarze, schlichte, dünne Strickjacke. Aus den Tiefen meines Schrankes noch eine Jeans für sie und für mich eine Jogginghose, von denen ich denke, dass sie passen müssten. Zwischen all den Klamotten finde ich ein paar Unterhosen, die Paul wohl einmal bei mir vergessen und Mama für ihn gewaschen hat. Ich packe Juli eine davon auf den Kleiderstapel, weil ihr meine Unterwäsche nicht passen wird und die Unterhose wenigstens einen Gummizug hat.

»Bitte schön«, murmel ich, als ich Juli den Wäschestapel hinhalte, ohne sie direkt anzusehen. »Handtücher findest du im großen Schrank, im Badezimmer. Gästezahnbürsten sind im Spiegelschrank.« Juli nimmt mir die Sachen ab und verschwindet ins Badezimmer. Erleichtert atme ich aus und lasse mein Handtuch fallen und beginne damit, mich anzuziehen.

»Wer gewinnt?«, frage ich Lari, als ich mir mein Gammelshirt über den Kopf ziehe und mich neben ihr auf den Boden fallen lasse.

»Juliet, so wie es jetzt aussieht«, erwidert Lari leise, nachdem sie das Brett gründlich studiert hat.

»Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du in meinem Zimmer bist?«, frage ich und stoße Lari mit meiner Schulter grinsend an. Lari schubst mich sanft mit ihrer Hand weg und grinst zurück.

»Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, weshalb ich vorsichtig in dein Zimmer geschaut habe. Da sah ich Juliet am Fenster stehen und habe sie gefragt, ob wir etwas spielen wollen.«

»Und?«, frage ich gedehnt und sehe Lari ernst an. »Habt ihr über mich geredet?«

»Mhm, ein bisschen«, zwinkert Lari und wirft mir den Würfel zu. »Ich habe ihr erzählt, wie gemein du immer zu mir bist.«

Das Wasserrauschen aus dem Badezimmer stoppt für einen kurzen Moment und als ich mir vorstellen will, wie sie sich am ganzen Körper einseift, versteife ich mich und werfe Lari den Würfel zurück. »Du bist es doch, die immer frech zu mir ist«, lache ich leise, gekünstelt und hoffe, dass Lari es nicht bemerkt.

»Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst, Romy«, flüstert Lari nach einem Moment und legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter. »Musst du am Sonntag wirklich wieder weg?«

»Ach Süße«, seufze ich, lege einen Arm um Lari und drücke sie fest an mich, ohne ihre Frage zu beantworten und starre die Badezimmertür an, als ich meinen Kopf an den von Lari lehne.

»Ich habe Mama und Papa gefragt, angefleht, dass ich auch auf das Internat darf, aber sie sagen Nein, egal was ich zu sagen habe«, wimmert Lari leise und ich spüre die Tränen, die durch mein T-Shirt, auf die Haut meiner Schulter sickern. Ich streiche ihr beruhigend immer wieder über den Rücken, bis ihre Tränen versiegt sind und Lari an meiner Schulter eingeschlafen ist. Ich kann ihre Erschöpfung sehr gut nachvollziehen, weil ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man weint und weniger Schlaf bekommt. Denn ich bin mir sicher, dass Lari sich extra einen Wecker gestellt hat, um meiner Bitte, Juli anzumelden, nachzukommen. Juli kommt bekleidet aus dem Bad, als ich Lari auf mein Bett hebe. Ich bedeute ihr, in dem ich einen Finger auf meine Lippen lege, leise zu sein und bin überrascht, wie gut ihr die Klamotten stehen.

»Ist alles Okay?«, formt Juli die Frage, stumm, nur mit ihren Lippen und deutet auf den feuchten Fleck an meiner Schulter. Aus meinem Kleiderschrank hole ich ein frisches T-Shirt, weil ich nicht möchte, dass Mama und Papa beim Frühstück sehen, dass einer von uns geweint hat und schüttel an Juli gerichtet, meinen Kopf. Als ich das T-Shirt wechsle, fühle ich ihren Blick auf meiner Haut deutlich und beschert mir eine Gänsehaut.

»Gehen wir Frühstücken, bevor Mama noch einmal hochkommt und mich einen Kopf kürzer macht«, seufze ich und blicke ein letztes Mal zu Lari, bevor ich meine Zimmertür öffne und Juli am Arm aus meinem Zimmer ziehe. »Wir bringen Lari etwas mit, wenn wir zu Mamas Zufriedenheit gemästet sind.« Ich lasse ihren Arm los, als ich die Zimmertür hinter uns schließe und gemeinsam gehen wir langsam die Stufen hinab. Vor der Küchentür sehe ich, wie Juli neben mir tief einatmet. Bevor sie jedoch etwas sagen kann, öffne ich die Tür und trete in die Höhle des Löwen. »Guten Morgen.«

Papa schaut von seiner Zeitung auf und blickt mir mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck entgegen. Ich setze mich auf meinen Stammplatz und lächle Papa an, bevor ich zurück zur Tür schaue, wo Juli unschlüssig zwischen Tür und Angel steht und zu mir schaut. »Komm rein und setz dich, meine Eltern beißen nicht«, sage ich und winke sie herein.

»Wo ist deine Schwester?«, fragt Papa mich, als er meine Begrüßung mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis genommen hat. »Und wer besucht dich hier spontan?«

»Lari ist in meinem Bett noch einmal eingeschlafen. Bestimmt hat sie in der Nacht zu wenig geschlafen«, erkläre ich und klopfe auf dem Stuhl zu meiner Linken und sehe Juli dabei an, als sie zögernd auf uns zu kommt, nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat.

»Papa, darf ich dir Juliet vorstellen? Wir kennen uns aus dem Internat. Sie hat Stress zu Hause und brauchte einen Platz zum Schlafen.« Bevor Papa oder ich noch etwas sagen können, stellt Mama frische Brötchen auf den Küchentisch, legt Juli eine Hand auf die Schulter und sieht sie mit einem warmen Lächeln an. »Was magst du trinken, Liebes? Kakao, Kaffee, Orangensaft, Wasser?«

»Kakao wäre toll«, lächelt Juli meine Mama zaghaft an, bevor sie zu Papa schaut. »Es tut mir leid, dass ich heute Nacht so unangekündigt hier aufgetaucht bin. Ich wusste nicht wohin mit mir. Ich kenne hier in der Stadt niemanden sonst und meine Eltern«, Juli unterbricht sich und sieht beschämt auf die Tischplatte. Ich widerstehe den Drang, unter dem Tisch nach ihrer Hand zu greifen und fokussiere die Brötchen.

»Hey keine Panik«, lächelt Papa Juli an, legt seine Zeitung zur Seite und sieht dann zu mir. »Es ist einfach ungewohnt, dass Romy andere Mädchen zu Besuch hat.«

»Uschi und Arianne waren doch auch schon hier, Papa«, werfe ich ein, weil ich nicht will, dass Juli sonst was von mir denkt.

»Also Uschi ist ja wohl kein Mädchen mehr, Pfläumchen«, grinst er mich an und ich weiß, dass er den Kosenamen jetzt absichtlich benutzt hat, denn eigentlich tut er das nicht in Gesellschaft. Juli neben mir lacht leise und als ich kurz zu ihr blicke, sehe ich sie lautlos das Wort ›Pfläumchen‹ mit ihren Lippen formen. Danke Papa, jetzt hat sie etwas, womit sie mich aufziehen kann. Ich werfe Papa einen vernichtenden Blick zu und greife mir ein Brötchen, als er leise auflacht. »Und Arianne war noch im Kindergarten, Romy. Sie zählt also auch nicht. Wie geht es Uschi eigentlich? Ich habe sie länger nicht mehr gesehen.«

»Ich«, setze ich an, lasse das Brötchen auf meinen Teller fallen und kralle meine Fingernägel, fest in meine Oberschenkel, als ich meine Hände wieder auf dem Schoß abgelegt habe. Es tut weh, an Uschi zu denken. An ihren und Ralfs Verrat. »Sie kam mich vor ein paar Tagen mit Ralf im Internat besuchen. Sie ist mit ihm nach Bayern angehauen. Wegen ihnen musste ich Strafarbeit leisten.«

»Schade«, merkt Mama an, als sie Papa und mir Kaffee hinstellt und Juli eine Tasse Kakao. Mit einem Glas Orangensaft setzt Mama sich an die Stirnseite des Tisches, Papa gegenüber und schaut nachdenklich zu mir. »Ich mag Uschi, auch wenn ich ihre rassistische Art nicht gut finde. Wobei dein Paul in der Hinsicht schlimmer ist. Weißt du überhaupt schon, dass er im Gefängnis sitzt?« Mama hat schon immer ein Gespür für unpassende Tischgespräche.

»Er ist nicht mein Paul, Mama. Nicht mehr«, knurre ich und versuche nicht an den Schmerz zu denken, den ich mir gerade zufüge, der mit jeder Sekunde stärker wird.

»Ich habe dir immer gesagt, er ist nicht der Richtige für dich und schau, ich hatte recht. Ich hoffe für dich, dass du nie bei diesen ausländerfeindlichen Aktionen mitgemacht hast. Würde mich nicht einmal wundern wenn er für mehr, als die toten Türken, verantwortlich ist. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass so ein fürchterlicher Anschlag in unserer Stadt passieren könnte.«

Das Brötchen liegt unangetastet vor mir. Mir ist das Essen gründlich vergangen. Um nicht noch einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, warum ich nicht esse, lasse ich meine schmerzenden Oberschenkel in Frieden und schneide das Brötchen auf. Das fluffige Innenleben pulle ich ab und stopfe es mir in den Mund. Mit einem Schluck Kaffee spüle ich nach und habe mir erfolgreich die Zunge verbrannt. Wie konnte ich vergessen, wie heiß der Kaffee von Mama immer ist?

»Mhm, der Kakao ist echt lecker«, wirft Juli ein, bevor Mama weiter gegen Paul wettern kann und ich spüre eine Welle der Dankbarkeit über mich rollen. Mama sieht mich mit einem Blick an, der mir sehr deutlich zu verstehen gibt, dass das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen ist und wendet sich Juli zu.

»Das freut mich, Liebes. Kommt, greift zu. Ich war extra beim Bäcker um die Ecke dafür.« Mit viel Kaffee schaffe ich es, eine Hälfte des Brötchens, mit etwas Butter, runterzuwürgen. Danach befülle ich meinen Teller mit Brötchen, Wurst, Käse und Butter, für Lari und stehe auf, um ihr eine Tasse Kakao zu machen.

Auf der Treppe hält mich Juli am Arm zurück und ich hätte beinahe das Tablett fallen gelassen, fluchend drehe ich mich zu ihr um. »Spinnst du?«

»Deine Eltern haben keine Ahnung davon?« Ich weiß sofort, worauf sie anspielt und schüttel meinen Kopf. »Nein, niemand weiß davon«, zische ich und gehe weiter die Treppen nach oben. Vor meiner Zimmertür drehe ich mich noch einmal zu Juli um. »Ich würde es gern weiter so halten. Es reicht mir, wenn ich in der Schule deswegen geschnitten werde. Danke übrigens dafür.«

Juli mustert mich überrascht. »Wir schneiden dich nicht. Du bist es, die sofort auf Abstand gegangen ist.«

»Glaubst du, was du da sagst?«, frage ich und sehe sie ironisch an. »Ich habe die Blicke sehr wohl gesehen und gespürt. Ich weiß, wie es aussieht, wenn eine etwas größere Gruppe über einen tuschelt.« Juli errötet unter meinem Blick und ich wende mich ab, balanciere das Tablett mit einer Hand und lege die andere auf die Türklinke.

»Punkt für dich, aber wir haben nicht nur über dich, wegen der Sache geredet«, flüstert sie und hält mich am Arm zurück, als ich die Türklinke hinab drücken will. Beinahe wäre mir das Tablett auf den Boden gefallen.  
»Scheiße, pass doch auf«, zische ich und sehe ihr direkt in die Augen. Jeglicher Zorn in mir verpufft sofort, als ich mich in ihren Augen zu verlieren beginne. Ihre Stimme holt mich aus dem Abgrund und lässt mich hastig auf das Tablett schauen. »Du musst auf sie zugehen, Romy. Dann werden sie erkennen, dass du nicht so bist, wie es deine Tat, die sie von mir wissen, scheinen lässt.«

»Wer sagt, dass ich das überhaupt will, hm?«, frage ich leise und ignoriere das leichte Zittern in meinen Händen. Um es zu kaschieren, umfasse ich das Tablett fester.

»Jeder Mensch brauch Freunde.«

»Ich habe«, beginne ich, aber die Worte bleiben mir im Hals stecken, als ich daran denke, wie ich Uschi und Ralf abgewiesen habe. »Okay, vielleicht auch nicht«, seufze ich.

»Doch, hast du. Wenn du es nicht in den Sand setzt«, lächelt Juli leicht und bevor ich reagieren kann, geht sie an mir vorbei und drückt meine Zimmertür auf.

»Wen?«, frage ich überrascht.

Es ist nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch als das Wort ›Mich‹, meine Ohren erreicht, glaube ich, keine weiteren Freunde zu brauchen, wenn ich nur sie, als Freundin haben kann. Den Kopf über diesen Gedanken schüttelnd und mich fragend, wie tief ich wohl noch sinken kann, dränge ich mich an ihr vorbei und stelle das Tablett auf meinen Schreibtisch ab. Ich ignoriere Juli, als ich zu meinem Bett gehe und meine Schwester sanft wecke. »Hey Süße, du hast das Frühstück verpasst«, flüster ich, als Lari mich mit müden Augen, anblinzelt. »Ich habe dir aber etwas mit hochgebracht. Steht auf dem Schreibtisch. Bekomme ich dafür jetzt meinen Kuss auf die Nase?«  
Lari lacht, weil es unsere Art ist, Dankbarkeit auszudrücken und stemmt sich zu mir hoch. Sie küsst mich sanft an der Nasenspitze und ich simuliere ein Niesen, was sie noch mehr zum Lachen bringt. »Habe ich etwas verpasst?«, fragt sie, als sie aufsteht und sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch setzt.

»Nichts spektakuläres«, lächle ich und beobachte, wie sie an ihrem Kakao nippt. »Nach dem Frühstück gehst du Duschen, okay? Du weißt doch, dass wir nachher noch ein Date mit Mama und Papa haben?«

»Können wir Juliet mitnehmen?«, fragt Lari, schneidet sich ein Brötchen auf und blickt zu Juli, die an meinem Zimmerfenster steht und hinab in den Garten starrt. Überrascht sehe ich von Lari zu Juli und setze mich auf mein Bett.

»Worum geht es?«, fragt Juli und dreht sich zu uns, bevor ich Laris Frage verneinen kann.

»Kino. Wir haben Karten für den neuen Fast and Furious Film. Ich glaube nicht, dass das geht, Süße.« Lari hält mit dem Essen inne und sieht von mir zu Juli und zurück. »Warum nicht?«, fragt sie kindlich und ich frage mich, ob ich vor drei Jahren auch noch solche Momente hatte, in denen ich völlig wertfrei, ja kindlich gehandelt habe.

»Weil Papa nur für uns Karten hat, Süße.«

Bevor Lari etwas erwidern kann, klopft es an meiner Zimmertür und Papa steht im Türrahmen. »Hey Pfläumchen. Mama und ich haben zufällig mitbekommen, was ihr eben gesprochen habt. Mama hat einen Anruf erhalten und muss gleich auf Arbeit fahren«, erklärt uns Papa und kratzt sich grinsend am Hinterkopf. Augenrollend schüttel ich meinen Kopf, ich glaube nicht an solche Zufälle und das Grinsen verrät ihn.

»Und der Weihnachtsmann kommt nachher auch noch?«, kommentiere ich und schaffe es, ernst zu bleiben. Lari kichert, als Papa mich gespielt irritiert ansieht.

»Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf, Pfläumchen. Wie dem auch sei, wir haben also eine Karte übrig. Vielleicht lädst du Juliet ein?« Mit einem Zwinkern verzieht sich Papa aus meinem Zimmer, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Ich seufze schicksalsergeben und sehe Juli an. »Also, kommst du mit?«

»Vielleicht solltest du nicht so grimmig gucken, wenn du Freunde im Internat finden willst«, grinst Juli und tauscht einen Blick mit Lari, den ich nicht verstehe. »Wenn ihr unbedingt wollt, dann komme ich gerne mit.«

»Grimmig«, sage ich unbeeindruckt und sehe von Juli zu meiner Schwester, die es aufgegeben hat zu essen und darum kämpft nicht lauthals loszulachen.

»Genau. Da hat man das Gefühl, du würdest einen gleich fressen, wenn man dich nicht in Ruhe lässt.« Nach diesen Worten ist es um meine Schwester geschehen und Lari kugelt sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden des Zimmers.

»Schön, dass ich zu deiner Ermunterung beitragen konnte«, ätze ich mit verschränkten Armen und starre auf meine Füße. »Fürs Protokoll«, zische ich und sehe Juli an, die ans Fensterbrett gelehnt zu mir schaut, »Ist mir gerade erst wieder eingefallen, zählen Rati und Uma auch zu meinen Freunden.« Beinahe trotzig wirkt meine Antwort und Juli schaut mich seltsam nachdenklich an.

Lari isst zu Ende und währendessen reden wir über belanglose, alltägliche Dinge. Wie das Wetter und die Musik. Ich versuche, jeglichen Blick in Julis Richtung zu vermeiden. Weil ich nicht verstehe, warum ich sie ständig ansehen will, warum ich immer wieder gegen mich selbst verliere und sie eben doch ansehe. Juli scheint sich meiner Blicke bewusst zu sein, denn immer wenn sie meinem Blick begegnet, funkeln ihre Augen verschmitzt und lassen mich eilig wegsehen und mein Herz schneller schlagen. Gesättigt reibt Lari sich den Bauch und steht auf. »Bin mal das Geschirr nach unten bringen.«

Als meine Zimmertür hinter meiner Schwester ins Schloss fällt, stehe auch ich auf und greife in Ermangelung einer besseren Idee nach meinem Smartphone und schreibe Uschi über Facebook und frage, ob sie mit Ralf gut in Bayern angekommen ist, weil sie mir plötzlich fehlt, ich unsere Gespräche vermisse und mich das schlechte Gewissen plagt. Schließlich war Uschi immer für mich da gewesen, wenn es mir nicht gut ging.

»Wenn es nicht okay ist, kann ich jetzt auch nach Hause gehen, meine Sachen sind trocken«, erklingt Julis Stimme zaghaft hinter mir und ich finde aus meinen Gedanken, mit denen ich bei Uschi und Ralf verweilte, zurück ins Hier und Jetzt, wo ich vor meinem Schreibtisch stehe und auf mein Smartphone starre. »Danke jedenfalls für deine Hilfe.«

Ich drehe mich zu ihr um und stolpere rückwärts gegen meinen Schreibtisch, weil ich nicht damit gerechnet habe, dass sie so nah hinter mir steht. Sie lächelt mich traurig an und will sich abwenden, weshalb ich sie am Handgelenk packe und festhalte. »Was«, setze ich an und will fragen, was sie mit mir macht, dass ich mich in ihrer Gegenwart so seltsam fühle und nicht sein kann, wie ich sein sollte. Doch ich unterbreche mich selbst, weil ich sicher bin, dass sich diese Worte laut noch dämlicher, seltsamer anhören, als sie in meinen Gedanken klingen. »Mama hat die Karte freigegeben. Das heißt, du musst mitkommen«, sage ich und lasse Julis Handgelenk los, als Mamas Stimme erklingt und meine Zimmertür nach innen aufschwingt. Wir blicken Beide zu meiner Zimmertür und ich sehe Mama im Türrahmen stehen.

»Romy hat recht. Papa will nach dem Mittagessen mit euch losfahren. Juliet, gibt es irgendetwas, dass du nicht isst?«  
Ich verpasse Juliets Antwort, weil mein Smartphone vibriert und einen Anruf von Uschi ankündigt. Vermutlich isst sie kein Schweinefleisch, denke ich, als ich Mama aus dem Zimmer winke und Juli bedeute, dass sie sich mit was auch immer in meinem Zimmer beschäftigen kann. Unsicher, ob ich den Anruf wirklich entgegennehmen soll, starre ich auf mein Smartphone, atme tief ein und ziehe das grüne Hörersymbol nach links. »Uschi«, atme ich ihren Namen aus, nachdem ich die Luft angehalten und mir mein Smartphone ans Ohr gedrückt habe.

»Romy«, erklingt Uschis Stimme verhalten.

Juli hat es sich auf meinem Bett bequem gemacht und zappt mit der Fernbedienung durch Netflix, während ich darauf warte, dass Uschi etwas sagt. »Ist alles okay?«, frage ich leise, weil von ihrer Seite nichts zu hören ist. Ich höre Uschi ausatmen und jemanden im Hintergrund flüstern.

»Ich bin nur überrascht, dass du den Anruf angenommen hast. Ralf und ich haben nicht so schnell mit einer Nachricht von dir gerechnet. Was hat deine Meinung geändert?«

Ich sehe flüchtig zu Juli, die ganz gebannt auf meinen Fernseher starrt. »Eigentlich ist es keine Meinungsänderung, aber wir haben beim Frühstück über dich gesprochen und da habe ich mich gefragt, ob ihr gut angekommen seid.«

»Das sind wir. Ralfs Eltern und Geschwister sind sehr nett. Aber ich vermisse es, mit dir zu schreiben und zu telefonieren, Romy.« Etwas in meiner Brust zieht sich bei diesen Worten zusammen und nimmt mir die Luft zum Atmen. Angestrengt starre ich mit meinen Augen an die Decke. Ich habe einmal irgendwo gehört, dass man schnell nach oben schauen soll, wenn man spürt, dass die Tränen kommen wollen.

»Ich vermisse dich auch«, flüster ich zittrig und gehe die wenigen Schritte durch mein Zimmer und stelle mich ans geschlossene Fenster. Erst als ich mir meiner Stimme wieder sicher bin, spreche ich weiter. »Warum mussten die Beiden so eine Scheiße bauen?«

»Dafür habe ich keine Antwort Romy, aber Ralf hat mir einmal erzählt, dass Paul und Schubi dieses Gedankengut quasi schon mit der Muttermilch aufgesogen haben und deshalb sehr tief in diesem braunen Sumpf drin stecken. Es ist sehr schwer bis unmöglich, solche Leute zum Umdenken zu bewegen. Für uns und auch dich ist es einfacher. Steig aus, bevor es zu spät ist, Romy.«

»Was, wenn es das schon lange, der Fall ist?«, hauche ich und balle meine Hand zu einer Faust um sie vom Zittern abzuhalten. »Ich habe schon so viele schlimme Dinge getan, Uschi. Die Sache damals, wo nur Ralf dabei war, wieso seid ihr da nicht schon ausgestiegen?«

Ich kann Julis Schritte hinter mir hören und atme scharf ein, als sie meine Hand ergreift. Für einen Augenblick überlege ich, mich loszureißen, doch da zieht sie mich auch schon zur Couch, wo sie sich hinsetzt und mich neben sich auf das Polster zieht. Mit einem ächzenden Geräusch nimmt die Couch meinen Aufprall auf ihr zur Kenntnis, während ich Uschis Worten lausche. Uschi erzählt mir davon, dass für sie alles, was die Jungs gemacht haben, weit weg war, weil sie die großen Aktionen nie miterlebt hat. Lediglich die kleineren Aktionen, in denen wir den Türken das Leben schwer machten, hat sie selbst erlebt. Sie erzählt mir, dass Ralf schon viel früher aussteigen wollte, es aber allein nicht geschafft hat, aus Angst vor den Anderen. Ich erinnere mich, dass Ralf damals bei der Asylantenheimaktion ebenfalls keine Molotowcocktails geworfen hat. »Die Sache fand ich im Nachhinein auch nicht mehr so toll, besonders als ich am Morgen von den Toten erfahren habe, die es gegeben hatte. Das Ausschlaggebende war allerdings, dass Paul mir meine Haare abrasiert hat, nur weil mich jemand in der Zeitung gut beschreiben konnte.« Das war eine, der vielen, schlechten Erinnerungen an Paul. Als ich mir fahrig über die Haare streichen will, bemerke ich erst, dass Juli meine Hand noch immer fest in ihrer hält. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, dass sie noch immer zum Fernseher sieht und irgendeinen komischen Film, auf Netflix schaut. Keine Sekunde lang, kommt mir der Gedanke, ihr meine Hand zu entwenden.

»Was hält dich dann davon ab, auszusteigen?«, fragt Uschi mich leise und ich spüre Julis Blick auf mir, obwohl im Film gerade eine heftige Actionszene läuft und ein Kerl einem anderen Kerl, einen Headshot verpasst.

»Nur weil ich nicht mit einigen Aktionen konform gehe? Ich weiß nicht, Uschi. Aktuell gibt es hier ja nicht einmal etwas, wo ich aussteigen kann. Die meisten unserer Leute haben sich abgesetzt«, sage ich, obwohl ich das nicht sicher weiß.

»Beste Voraussetzungen also«, murmelt Juli neben mir, ohne mich anzusehen.

»Wer war das?«, fragt Uschi.

»Niemand«, wiegel ich ab und seufze erleichtert, als Uschi nicht nachhakt. »Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich muss erst einmal nachdenken. Viel Nachdenken. Ich will allerdings nicht, dass wir wieder so viele Tage keinen Kontakt haben. Das kannst du auch Ralf sagen, dafür mag ich euch Beide viel zu gerne.«


End file.
